When Secrets Lead To Lies
by RaeRae11o7
Summary: Ally Dawson wants to escape her past. So when her best friend gives her an idea, she jumps on it. She is now Olivia Carson, living in a small town in Colorado. There she meets Austin Moon, the stubborn hockey player that is determine to learn everything about her. But if she wants to keep her past a secret, how many lies is she willing to tell just to keep him in her life?
1. Chapter 1: Well Duh This is Colorado

**Hey guys! RaeRae11o7 here! I decided to start a second story! I won't update this one as often. I update my first story, **Surprise Attacks, **as soon as possible, which turns out to be every other day or so. So I want to keep that one going, but I had the idea for this one and I just loved it. So I'm going to update this one every Friday.**

**The trick is... I have to get eight reviews to post the next chapter. And I will only post on Friday. So review! Please! But anyway, here's the story. **

**I'm really proud of this one. I thought that since its not being updated as often, I would make the chapters longer, this one is almost 4,000 words! I want to keep it around the 4,000 5,000 mark so long chapters! Yay!**

**Please review and read my other story!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you light recognize.**

* * *

**Summary: **

Ally Dawson wants to escape her past. So when her best friend gives her an idea, she jumps on it. She is now Olivia Carmen, living in a small town in Colorado. There she meets Austin Moon, the stubborn hockey player that is determine to learn everything about her. But if she wants to keep her past a secret, how many lies is she willing to tell just to keep him in her life?

* * *

"What is your name?" The lady at the desk folded her hands over each other and looked up at me. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders and rolled to the middle of her ribcage. It was perfectly straight. Unlike my hair, which was thrown up in a messy ponytail with pieces flying in every direction possible. She was dressed in a fancy navy pant suit with a deep maroon blouse underneath. I was immediately aware of the fact that I was in the courthouse in downtown Miami in a pair of filth gray baggy sweatpants with grass stains and tears in random places from practicing outside for cheerleading. It was paired with a rose pink tank top that was one size to small so it rode up slightly exposing a thin line of my stomach. I admired that even her nails seemed to be too perfect for reality as they lightly tapped her wooden desk while waiting for an answer.

"Allyson Marie Dawson." I spoke up. She picked on hand up and gestured for me to sit in the chair across from her, but I kindly shook my head no, knowing that I was going to get what I wanted and leave. As quickly as possible. She sighed and pulled a notepad out from a drawer in her desk while grabbing a pen from in front of her and pushing the bottom of it into the desk to allow the tip freedom.

"Age?" She asked politely.

"Seventeen."

"When is your birthday?"

"September seventeenth." She scribbled something down on her notepad and I snuck my hands into mythe pockets of my sweats.

"So, do you go to high school?"

"Yes. I'm a junior at Marino High School here in Miami."

"Great." She tilted her head up slightly from her notepad to look at me. My eyes met hers an I was startled by the sudden splash of green popping out of her face.

"To change my name." I never broke eye contact and didn't want to. Her eyes had this gleam in them that looked like she was trying to tell me something. Explain to me something I didn't understand. But I couldn't quite grasp it before she broke the stare to set her pen down and dig back into the drawer she had opened earlier until she pulled out a blank form. She set in down in front of me and looked up before shaking her hea and pulling it back to attach it to a clipboard and hand it directly to me. She reached across her desk an pulled a black pen from a cup on her desk and handed it to me.

"Well Allyson, because you are still a minor, we need permission from an adult. Like a parent or guardian."

"my dad wrote a note and signed it just in case. Will that work?" My heart sped up and my breathing became shallow as she ponders over whether or not she would allow it. After a few seconds she sighed and reluctantly reached her hand out, palm up, to set it on the desk in front of me. I brought my hand up to the waistband of my sweatpants and felt my fingers graze along the skin on my stomach before feeling the familiar edge of a folded up piece of paper. I pulled it out and placed it in her hand. She rolled her eyes dramatically and bagan to peel the paper open to read what it said. I hadn't put weeks of thought into how I would word that letter and finally decided to go simple. The paper read:

_I, Lester Dawson, am okay with my daughter, Allyson Marie Dawson, changing her name if that is really what she wants to do._

Then I signed the bottom, not bothering to look anything like my dads actual signature. They didn't know it anyway.

She signed again before setting the crumpled part down and nodding her head.

"Okay. What would you like your new name to be?" She asked. I did a mental happy dance that she bought it before clearing my throat and looking back at her.

"Olivia Lee Carson." I stated loud and clear. I forced my shoulders back and my chest forward to straighten my back an held my head up high.

"Well okay then. Olivia, lets take a picture for your new license and you can fill out the form afterwards. We will get the license together in a few minutes and you will be free to go." She explained while leading my to a gray backdrop near the doorway to her office. I sat on the stool and turned to face the camera, pulling my ponytail out and running my hands through my velvet red hair to make myself presentable enough for a picture. After a second I put a smile on my face and she clicked the button, sending a bright white light toward me. We went b k to her desk and I filled out my height and weight along with some contact information with which I filled out my dads address and forgone number. She took the firm and walked into a back room while I waited, still refusing to sit. After a few minutes she walked back out with a shiny piece of plastic reflecting the lights in every direction. She handed it to me and wished me a good weekend. I waved goodbye and walked out of the building.

As Olivia Carson.

* * *

I stepped off the plane and walked down the long hallway. I watched as other passengers ran up to family members and gave them long overdue hugs or walked to colleagues to start talking business plans for the week. They brought a smile to my face, having somewhere to go and someone to be with.

They all had a future. Even if it was only clear for a few months, at least they had something. I would love to have even a sliver of hope as to what my future holds.

But I guess some of us just aren't as lucky as others.

I shuffled over to the baggage claim and waited patiently for my luggage to come around. When I had my three suitcases and my backpack, I headed for the door. Hailing a taxi, I pulled my drivers license out and looked at my picture. It was so Ally Dawson. The straight red hair, parted on the left side, and all over the place. Ally Dawson was the it girl at school. She had everything. The rich family, the good looks, being hea cheerleader, valedictorian, and dating the football allstar ad quarterback, Dallas Santiago. It was like bein in a movie.

But movies don't exist. There are no happy endings. Just when you believe everything is going great and your whole future is planned out, everything comes crashing down. Your whole world gets flipped upside down and then your view on life spins in circles and you no longer know what to expect.

Do many things happened in Miami that will live with me forever. Yes, they are a part of me, but I'm not me anymore. I'm leaving me behind to be a better version of what I was. A version that can control her own fate and make her own decisions.

A version that's the real me.

I w dropped into the taxi seat and told the driver to take me to the cheapest hotel in the area. He bided his head and started the car. We drove in a comfortable silence for about half an hour whilst the whole time I stared aimlessly out the window. He stopped in front of an old one story wooden motel with the blinking red neon lights that read, 'Franky's Motel and Inn.'

"Forty-seven fifty." The driver spoke up and I handed him my credit card. Yeah, I know, trying to start over, but still using your parents credit card. Pathetic. But it's just to keep me going until I can get into my bank account. Saving up all you birthday, Christmas, and babysitting money doesn't seem so bad when you have almost twenty thousand dollars at age seventeen.

He handed me the card back after swiping it and nodded his head. I stepped out of the taxi and shut the door behind me. I watched the leaves dance in the wind and admired the thin sheet of snow that covered the ground. Snow was new to me. They didn't see much snow bak in Miami. I've actually never seen it before period. The moonlight glistened and sparkled off the individual flakes as they grouped at the ground and landed in my hair.

I walked to the front door and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. No turning back. You can do this Ally. You can do this.

I pushed the door inward and watched as people laughed and smiled in the lounge area. There was a giant fireplace that crackled and snapped as the wood turned a bright red then dulled to a yellow. Sparks flew around it like the snow outside and I began to love the sight. The colors changing as if they were magic, the flame growing and shrinking in random intervals, the sound of the pod cracking and burning, the smell I fresh pinewood and ash. It was like a picture. A picture of pure beauty and bliss. One that nobody could ever possibly ignore or push aside. And I loved it.

At the counter was a little old lady that must be well into her eighties, sorting papers and putting them in a filing cabinet. Her grating hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that fell down to almost her butt and her glasses sat perched on the very end of her nose as she worked. I walked up to the desk and sat patiently for her to finish what she was doing.

I could now see that she wore a long floral skirt that landed at her feet and a old blue blouse that matched a few flowers on her skirt. She finished the outfit with an old fashioned jean vest. I took in a deep breath an noticed that she smelled like fresh apple pie and laundry detergent. You would think that the two scents wouldn't mix but they fit together almost perfectly with a mixture of sweet and fresh. She lifted her head up and smiled at me while lifting a single finger and holding it up for me to see.

After another minute or two, she closed up the file cannot and folded her arms over each other on the counter.

"What can I do for ya, girlie?"

"One room. Only one night. Please and thank you."

"Okay one second." She digs around in a drawer under the counter and pulls up a key with a red circle chained to it that was advertising some burger place down the street. I handed her the credit card and she payed for the room.

"If you need anything, my name is Sheri. Just ring the bell. Anytime of day. Okay?" She asked.

"Of course. Thank you again." I replied. She gestured toward the hallway and I nodded as I walked away. The wallpaper was a dusty green with a beige strip across the top. I stopped at the end of the hall to see a big white wooden door with paint chips everywhere and a metal 7 in the top middle. Pushing the key into the lock, I heard the soft click letting the deadbolt free of its wooden restraints. I pushed the door open an caught my breath.

The room had a little lavender colored wallpaper and a king sized canopy bed I the center with a deep purple bed set. Next to the bed was a mahogany bedside table with a single drawer and a lamp. On the opposite wall was a matching dresser holding the television up against the wall. On the wall by the door was a full length mirror that hung on the door leading to the bathroom. On the wall across from where I was standing was a window that led to a beautiful view of a first covered in snow and ice. It was almost surreal, like I would wake up any second and be back in my pink and white cheerleader bedroom in Miami.

But Colorado held new possibilities. And I was so ready for them.

I set my suitcases down near the foot of my bed and walked into the bathroom for a drink of water. There were cups and soaps lining the sink and neat little towels hanging off a rack to the side. I filled a cup with cold tap water and brought it to my lips. I watched my figure in the mirror as the cool liquid slithered down my throat and settled in my stomach. My red hair was knotted and thrown everywhere and I was still wearing the sweatpants from early this morning.

If I wanted to start new, I was going to need to create a clean slate. So that's what I was going to do.

* * *

I brought the scissors to the ends of my hair and took a deep breath. No more hair down to my butt, only to my shoulders. I snipped them closed and watched as the straight red pieces floated to the ground. I made sure to keep my hair about boob length so that when I permed it, they would still reach the middle of my shoulder blades. After the rest of my hair was gone, floating to the ground piece by piece and taking the old me with it, I grabbed the brown hair dye and hopped into the steady running shower.

When I stepped out, I blow dried my hair, careful not to look on the mirror until I was completely done.

And boy was it different.

My red hair was gone and replaced by flat lifeless brown strands. It made my brown eyes pop even more and brought more color to my cheeks. I walked into the main room and opened my smallest suitcase to grab one of my pre-picked outfits for the first week.

It was a pair of light baby blue skinny jeans paired with a bright yellow lacy top with an open back to give it some color. I made sure to wear my white bra so that the colors of the shirt didn't clash with it. I finished it off with a pair of yellow flats and a blue clip in my hair.

To the salon!

* * *

The lady sat me down in the spiny chairs an tilted my head back into the sink. I asked her to perm my hair and do anything else she thinks might look really good. She said she would handle it and brought me here.

"Just relax. Even fall asleep. I don't care, as long as you don't snore." She joked. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"No. I don't snore."

"Okay then. Lets get started!" She jumped up and down excitedly and clap her hands together. I laughed again and put my head further into the sink so my shirt wouldn't get too wet.

"So. Hows Colorado? I just moved here, literally this morning." I explained.

"Oh it's fantastic! There are kids always outside in the snow, the weather is always beautiful, although you look pretty tan so you might have to get used to the cold first, but there's tons of fun places to hang out, including here. We are like gossip center. You ever need something cleared up, come here. We will most definitely know about it. And the best part, there are so so so many cute guys!" She squealed an I laughed at how excited she was. She must be somewhere in her late teens or early twenties, but she acted like she was fourteen. I loved the enthusiasm! No one in Miami got excited about anything.

"So where can I find these cute boys?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Anywhere really. But the hockey players hang out at the lake around this time of year and the nerds are at the library. The football players are at the gym, the bad crowd is in the alley between the froyo shop and the mini mart, and the artsy guys are always in the park. Then you can find the usual strays around town in stores and sitting in the grass. I mean, there are the musical guys that love to sing or play instruments, but they usually hang out on their own with their headphones in. The best guys are the ones that fit in multiple groups. They are the most interesting." She babbled on.

"Wait. There are hockey players here?"

"Well duh. This is Colorado." She raised her eyebrows and threw her hand out to the side and tucked in her elbows to make a gestured that said 'are you stupid?' And I laughed again.

"I've never been around here. I lived in Miami, so I guess I'm kind of out of the loop, so to speak."

"So you like hockey guys?"

"Actually I play. Nobody in Miami knew because I was the head cheerleader and valedictorian and half of the it couple and everything and my friend said if I told them, my reputation would plummet faster than anyone's ever has."

"Wow. Really? We've never had a girl player before. The guys kind of like to show if by playing the man sport, you know? I don't know how happy they'd be if a girl steppe Ito their territory."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"So, you do anything else?"

"I sing, but no that often. I kind of have stage fright and I've never sung in front of anyone but my dad before. But I wrote songs to! So at lest I'm still doing something that involves music."

"That's so cool! I wish I could do stuff like that."

"I don't think it's really that different, but thanks."

"So one last question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's your name? I need to know because you are going to be the gossip of the week and I'm going to be the one to have it." I looked up at her, well I was upside down so I was more looking at her chin.

"I'm Al... I mean, I'm Olivia Carson."

"Well nice to meet you Olivia. I'm Cassidy if you need me."

"Thanks Cassidy. I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay. And... Done! You ready to see the new you?" I nodded yes and she picked up my head to blow dry it really fast. She ran a brush through it and kissed her fingertips like she was Italian for emphasis. I giggled and she spun my chair around so that I was facing a mirror.

The girl in front of me had brown curly hair that fell down to right below her neckline. There were caramel highlight running through it at random places and it was layered to perfection. I stared at her in disbelief as Cassidy jumped as squealed next to her.

"That's me?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh my God." I breathed. Wow. Look at me. I can't believe it.

"Okay. You're all done and its on the house because you're new. Consider it a welcoming gift. I nodded my head silently, still at a blank do words. She led me to the door and I thanked her about five hundred times before leaving.

i took a deep breath and started walking home.

As the new me.

* * *

I jogged down the dirt path around the park, keeping my feet in time with the beat of the song blaring brought my iPod. There weather was nice today. My second day in Colorado and the birds were chirping, the wind was whistling, and the sun was shining. The sound of one o my legs rubbing against the other, calming me down the whole time. My forest green zip up jacket seemed to blend me into the background and I liked it that way.

I could smell the fresh pine trees blowing silently in the wind and the fresh now that was settling pinto the ground from last night's snowing. It was relaxing. Which was just what I needed right now.

"Ummpf." I grunted as I ran into someone and fell back into the dirt, my elbows digging into the ground and sending a spray of brown dust out behind me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Someone said and a head reached out in front of my face. I grabbed it and pulled to get myself back on my feet. Once I regained my footing and brushed the dirt off my ass, I looked up at the person still standing in front if me.

He stood still, his hands shoved into his sweatpants pockets and his white T-shirt hugging his muscles quite nicely. His face was covered in sweat droplets and he had one headphone in an ear while the other dangled down his abs.

"That's okay. I wasn't really paying attention either." I said. I pushed my Han out in front of me. "Olivia. Olivia Carson." He grabbed my hand in his and shook it up an down once.

"Austin. Austin Moon." He responded in a James Bond impersonation. I laughed an pulled my hand back.

"That was good. I'm impressed Moon." I said.

"Well, it can't hurt to be awesome."

"No. No it can't." I made out between laughs.

"So Olivia, you're new around here?" He asks me, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Came in yesterday. How'd you know?"

"My friend told me. Um, Cassidy? You know her?"

"Yeah she works at the salon. Met her last night."

"Cool. Well, enjoy Colorado. It's great here."

"I wish I could, but I don't really know my way around." I said, hoping he'd get the hint. I mean, he was gorgeous. An seemed really sweet. I'd love to get no know him.

"Oh. You want me to show you around?" Yes! Hint taken.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"How does Friday sound. After school. Although I doubt you go yet." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No I don't, but Friday sounds great. What time?"

"After school, so around four. We can meet in the park. By the fountain."

"Okay. I'll make sure I find out where that is." I pointed a finger at him playfully and poked him in the stomach with it. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you can find it. Well, I'll see you then. Good luck until then. I gotta run."

"Have fun!" And with that, he ran off. I watched him jog away until he was just a dot in the distance. Looks like I found Olivia's first friend.

I ran back home, or to the hotel at least, it was home for now, to take a shower and go to bed. The sooner it's Friday, the better.

* * *

**Hey readers! Please review! Let me know what you think. Should I continue? And I don't know if I like that I changed her name to Olivia, so let me know if she should start as Ally and change to Olivia or start as Olivia and change to Ally. I'm not sure quite yet. But if you think it's better the other way I can change it. **

**So please review!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh So you like the shirt?

**What do gay horses eat?**

**Heyyyyyyy!**

**Sorry. I'm a big fan of cheesy jokes. Maybe that can be my thing for this story. I'll start you guys off with a bad joke every week!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

I jammed my hands into my jean pockets to protect them from the sharp cold of the Colorado air. The wind blew past my face, nipping at my ears and turning my cheeks a bright red. The sun was only a sliver of light about the horizon and the moon came with a cost. Small snowflakes landed softly on the ground, forming the most beautiful art there is. The snow piles grew in all different patterns and twinkled in the star light. The trees were coated in a thin sheet of ice and it gave them a magical feature that words just couldn't do justice.

My feet scraped across the gravel path, creating the only sound in the night's silence. But it was nice. I pulled my hood over my head and pulled the strings tighter to attempt and keep warm. I was going to have to go shopping. My hoodie wouldn't cut it much longer.

I let out a calming breath and watched as it flew out in front of my face and danced around until it faded into the background. My mouth turned into a smile and I looked at my feet. This place was beautiful.

Everything seemed so imperfectly perfect that I just couldn't seem to grasp the whole reality of it all. Opportunities followed my every step and paved a path to show me the way. All my hopes and dreams scrambled through my head, trying to find which one i should try first. I was going to succeed at them all, but I don't know what dream I want to live first.

I reached for the strap of my tote bag that now hung on my elbow where it fell to and heaved it back up to my shoulder. The bag was heavy. If I put anything else in it, it might have broken and exploded all over the sidewalk. My skates were tied together by the laces and hanging over my other shoulder, hitting my back with every step I took. I was headed to the ice. I needed to clear my head and set all my thoughts straight before I got into anything.

And tomorrow was something.

Tomorrow was Friday and I was going to be hanging out with Austin. Yeah. I didn't know him all that well. But that's the point. I want to get to know someone. I want someone to get to know me for the real me. Not for the stereotype I was in Miami. New town, new name, new life, new start. My new motto.

It was almost nine on a Thursday night. I knew there was school tomorrow because Austin was meeting me afterward, so I knew there wouldn't be too many people skating around at this time. Sure, there would be a few strays, but they would leave eventually.

Then, I could clear my head. I didn't need my stick or a net yet. I just needed to get back on the ice. And if there happened to be an unattended hockey stick left laying around, so be it.

I turned off the path into the park. I saw a few teenagers talking and walking around in the moonlight. Most of them holding hands and laughing with each other. God, I had that. I was one of those people.

One without a care in the world. My family was like the ones in the movies, my friends were all like sisters, and I had the picture perfect relationship. Or at least that's what other people thought it was. Behind the scenes is a lot different than the show you're putting on.

I walked around the fountain a few times, memorizing the area around it, so I could find it tomorrow. I would leave early anyway, but I wanted at least a clue on where I was going. Then, I followed the sidewalk that led to the ice. The park was nice enough to put up signs that pointed you in the right direction.

Walking up I noticed that there were a lot more people than I thought there would be for a Thursday night. I checked my phone a few dozen times to make sure I did get the time right and I wasn't going insane, but it was around nine-fifteen. And there was still a crowd of teenagers sitting on one end of the ice, crowding around a tree with a bench underneath it. Of course the tree was dead and the bench was covered in snow, so it kind of lost the magic feature that they would get in the spring or summer, but it still looked like the hockey hotspot. There must have been at least twenty guys, probably on the team or something, crowding that little area, sitting on the bench, leaning against the tree, standing around, or messing around on the edge of the ice.

So maybe it won't be as quiet as I'd like it to be. Just take a deep breath, find a stick, and shoot your stress away.

"Like that'll be easy." I mumble under my breath. I find another bench closer to this side of the ice and brushed the snow onto the ground. I dropped my tote bag on the side of the bench and sat down next to it. It'll be fine. They won't even notice you. They're too preoccupied with their group of whatever that is.

I giggled silently at myself and shook my head. I slid on my hockey skates and laced them up tight. Sure, I was the cheerleader in Miami, but this is my home. I live on the ice, and a stupid loose skate isn't going to stop me. It happened to one of my friends at the rink back in Florida. Her skate wasn't tied tight enough and her foot came loose. When she went to turn and make a slap shot, her ankle rolled over and she broke both the bones in her leg. She couldn't skate for another two years and might not be able to skate the same way again. That can't happen to me. Ever.

I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and slid my helmet on over my head. Better safe than sorry. And I wasn't going to be making a fool of myself because all the guys had helmets on too. My sweatshirt was big enough to be padding alone if I fell and my jeans were just jeans I guess. Lastly, I threw my gloves on and headed on to the ice. I skated around it a few times unnoticed until I found an abandoned hockey stick laying in the snow by a tree. I turned my skates and leaned to the side, spraying the ground with shaved ice, and stopped to pick it up. Perfect.

The ice was littered with hockey pucks that nobody was using and there were goals set up on both ends. I dribbled the puck back and forth a few times until I felt ready enough to actually play a little. I sped up enough to feel the wind slicing though my helmet and around the back of my head to come back around and out the front. My breathing increased as I watched the goal get closer to me. Around the area a half court shot would be, I made a sharp turn and slapped the stick across the ice. I heard the sharp crack of the puck hitting the stick and sliding across the ice. I sprayed ice again as I stopped to watch the puck glide down the ice until ending perfectly in between the goal posts and hitting the back of the net.

I looked up at the crowd of guys suddenly standing behind the net watching me with wide eyes and jaws down to their feet. They were all whispering to each other and nodding their heads or shaking no, but none of them ever broke their gaze at me. I started skating over to the net to get the puck and start over again. But the closer I got, the more their eyes burned into mine. I scanned over the crowd and noticed the mixture of people. They ranged from tall to short, dark to light, built to chubby. All different kinds. Then my eyes met his.

Austin was a hockey player?! Did he say something about that? I don't think so! Holy crap. What do I do now?

I stared at him until I got to the goal. I stuck my hockey stick into the goal and grabbed the puck to slid it back out.

"Who are you?" One guy asked as he stepped forward. He glanced back at the rest of the guys and they all nodded to agree with him. Austin walked up to the other guy and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"More importantly, where'd you learn to skate like that? And why haven't you tried out for the team?" I pulled off one glove and set it on top of the net, followed by the other.

As I was leaning my stick against the post, another guy stepped forward and shook his head.

"Seriously though. There are twenty-three guys standing over here and only four of us could shoot from that far and do it like you did. And we are still perfecting it. That was insanely impressive."

I reached up to my helmet and lifted it off my face. There was a collection of gasps and whimpers throughout the guys and one guy even had to walk away to contain himself. I laughed at them and shook my head. My ponytail bounced against both of my cheeks and I saw Austin shove the two guys he was standing with back to walk up to me.

"Olivia?" He asked, squinting his eyes and looking at my face. I felt my cheeks get warm and looked down at my helmet, which hung limply in my hands in front of me. His face relaxed and he looked me up and down a few times. I could here the other guys behind him whispering about what was going on and it made me laugh again. Austin finally gained composure and brought one finger up to point at my face.

"What?" I asked rather cockily.

"You never told me you played hockey!" He laughed while poking me with his finger, mocking what I did yesterday. I let a small giggle escape my lips and he grinned at me.

"You never asked." I replied innocently. "Plus, we only talked for, like, two minutes before you ran off in that really tight t-shirt of yours." I pointed out, the cockiness finding its way back into my voice.

"Oh. So you like the shirt?" He asked. I stuttered over a few syllables, not making any full comprehendable words and he grinned again.

"Pfft. No. Why would I... It's just a sh... Oh whatever. Yeah I liked the damn shirt, okay?" I slumped my shoulders over in defeat and dropped my helmet in the process. He laughed and I leaned down to get it as he did. We both stopped half bent over and jolted up a centimeter to so the other could get it. Then we both bent back down and reached for it again. I started laughing and he just looked at me.

"What?"

"Just grab it." I laughed as I straightened back up. He gave me a skeptical glare before bending down to grab it and hand it to me.

"So, hockey. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was three."

"So like, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen years?" He asked.

"If you're trying to ask how old I am, I'm seventeen." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. I heard a few guys whistling at him, or me, or us. I don't know. He turned around and gave them a look that shut them up so I laughed again.

"Ha. Thanks. Sorry bout them," he nodded his head back to gesture to the guys, "We like to pick on each other and they aren't going to pass this opportunity up." He chuckled again and his hand found its plae back on his neck.

"Why?"

"I don't usually get nervous when talking to, you know..." He trailed off and I giggled again.

"Girls." I finished for him. He smiled and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah."

"You want me to help get them off your back?"

"How would you do that?"

"Just watch." He looked confused and I started skating toward his friends. He walked up behind me and eyed his friends carefully.

"Hey. I'm Olivia. And you are?" I asked, sticking my hand out in front of me.

"Trent. Nice to meet ya." One said, taking my hand. He smiled and I noticed that he was missing a tooth or two. Hockey players. He was really attractive though. He had short black hair and his skin was a darker color. He was definitely built, maybe a little too much. But if I had to choose a pair of eyes to live with for the rest of my life, his would probably be an option. I smiled back at him and turned to the other.

"Elliot." He said casually throwing his hand in mine. He had a tight grip and he was actually more attractive than Trent. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes that could kill. He was slightly built, which I found way more attractive than a steroid set of abs. His smile was genuine and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well. Elliot, Trent, mind if I steal Austin for a little skating time?" They both gawked at Austin and he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. They nodded their heads and Austin left to put his skates on. "Thanks. It's nice to get quality time you know. Even if you aren't dating. He's really cute." They both just stared at me as Austin came back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." I grabbed his head and we headed toward the ice. I looked back over my shoulder and gave the guys a small finger wave before turning back to Austin.

"What did you say to them?" He asked.

"That I thought you were cute. Duh, then they think that you're actually getting somewhere with me."

"Oh. Well, am I?" I turned my head to look at him and tried my best to hide the smile that was begging to tear my face in two.

"Maybe." I whispered to him. He looked at me and I sped off, letting go of his hand and hearing him let out a whine as soon as I left.

"Olivia! Not fair!" He screamed after me.

"Gotta catch me to find out more!" I screamed back.

The next ten minutes consisted of my squealing and laughing while he laughed and chased after me. I was a pretty good skater, but he was better than I thought and kept catching up. I think he was letting me get away from him every thirty seconds so that this wouldn't end, but I couldn't tell.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, but Austin was gone. I stopped laughing and got confused. Where did he go? I looked forward again and Austin came skating right in front if me, both his feet facing sideways as he slid across my path. I screamed as I crashed into him and we fell to the ice. We both laughed for a few seconds and he wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me next to him. His body was so warm and it was freezing out here. Maybe I didn't need to go shopping, I just need Austin.

"Hey." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and giggled at him. I moved around so that I was on my stomach looking down at him and my ponytail fell down by one ear. I quickly took it out and my hair fell around us, creating a curtain from everybody else outside.

"Hi." I whispered back. He stared at my eyes for what must have been two whole minutes and I swear I couldn't breath the whole time. His eyes moved to my lips and I instantly pulled my bottom one in between my teeth to chew on it. I watched as his eyes flickered between my eyes and my mouth.

Next thing I know, I'm being pulled up by someone and Austin's smile drops. I look up to see a brunette yanking me up by my arm.

"What's going on here?" She asked, gesturing between Austin and me.

"Brooke. It's nothing." I felt my chest pang for a few seconds and then brushed it off. New life, new start. I could be anybody I wanted to. Don't let it affect you.

"Who's this?" Brooke asked, looking me up and down.

"Olivia." Austin replied, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why do you need to know?" He snapped.

"Because I love you Austie!" She screamed, throwing me to the ground behind her. My butt slammed into the ice with a thud and my head followed after. Brooke jumped on top of Austin and started kissing his cheeks and neck. He shoved her off to the side and I pushed the tears back to see what was going on.

"Stop calling me that. God Brooke. I broke up with you eight months ago! Get over it!" He jumped to his feet and slid over to me. I grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled my to my feet. I regained my footing and looked up at him.

"You okay, Olivia?" He asked. I nodded my head yes and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my against his chest. "Brooke. I think it's time for you to leave."

"No! Austie, I still love you!" She was full on balling now and all I could think of to describe her was pathetic. She started walking toward him, but he took a step back, well, slid back a little, and pulled me with him.

"No, Brooke. Just go." She glared at me and then proceeded to stomp off.

"Well, that just happened." I said, trying to clear the air. You could cut through the tension with a knife and I didn't help at all. He stared at her as she left.

"Yeah. Yeah it did." He whispered. I could tell he was distracted, so I tore away and stood in front of him.

"Well I better get going." He eyes finally found mine and they looked sad. I shook it off and noticed his friends still watching us in the background. "Here." I leaned forward and placed a short kiss on his cheek. "I gotta go." He nodded his head and brought his hand up to gingerly touch his cheek. I saw his cheeks redden and I felt mine do the same.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" He spoke up. I nodded my head and smiled and saw his face light up before he wrapped me in a quick embrace and turned to skate back to his friends. I watched as they patted his back and gave him high gives which made me laugh. He looked back at me and our eyes locked one more time before I looked at my feet and turned around to skate back over to my stuff.

My heart was flying the whole walk home. How did that help clear my head?

Ugh. What was this boy doing to me?

* * *

I stepped in front of the full length mirror for the fourteenth time to check my outfit, again. And no, they weren't different outfits. That was the thirty-six mirror checks before these fourteen. So maybe I was a little nervous about this... Date? Meeting? Hang out? Tour? I still don't exactly know what it is...

I had super skinny yellow jeans and a white knit sweater with a yellow tank top underneath. I matched the outfit with white boots that stood at a woping two inches tall. They were covered in chains and bottons that really did nothing, but the leather made them pop and they brought the outfit together. I slid a long chain necklace on with a heart and a music note shaped key hanging off the end. My hair was curled in big loose ringlets that fell down my back beautifully.

I sprayed my hair once more with hair spray and then my body once more with my perfume to cover the smell of the hairspray. I should be good now.

I stepped in front of the mirror one last time to make sure the outfit looked okay and my hair wasn't flying in all different direction before I grabbed my white leather purse and my phone. It was three-fifteen and I was supposed to meet Austin at four at the fountain. It was at least a half hour walk to the park and then another ten minutes to find the fountain again.

It was like Central Park in New York here. That park was enormous! I had to give my self at least some time.

When I stepped out the front door of the hotel, I noticed that it was noticeably warmer today. The sun was up and shining brightly, the birds were singing, and I wasn't shivering instantly. My knit sweater might actually be all I needed.

The walk to the park was calming. I had my headphones blasting music throughout my body and just walked, paying attention to nothing except the chill-to-the-bone feeling I got from the music. I felt it down to my core and I loved that so much. Feeling the drum of the bass pounding through you head and the soothing voice singing the lyrics that touched your heart and made your pulse speed up slightly. Even the small guitar parts that made your hair stand on end for a split second. It all flowed together so perfectly. It was something I could never fully understand. No matter how hard I tried. Even the songs I wrote would do it, but I had no idea what I did to get them like that.

Around 4:05, I found the fountain and immediately spotted Austin sitting on the edge staring at his hands. They were clamped together and resting in between his knees. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a bright red t-shirt like the white one he wore when he was running. There was a leather jacket sitting on his shoulders above the shirt and a pair of red high tops to match his shirt.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears as I walked up and shoved them into my purse. He didn't notice me as I sat next to him.

"Couldn't help yourself?" I asked. He jumped a little and turned to look at me, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

"What?" He asked confused once he comprehended what I said to him.

"The t-shirt. You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"I try." He smirked. "What about you? Who told you yellow was my favorite color?" I blushed as I looked back down at my outfit. At least all that stressing payed off. He checked me out a few more times before I slapped his arm playfully. He faked hurt which made me laugh at him.

"Lucky guess?" I asked.

"I guess so." He laughed again. "So where do you want to go first?" He gestured around the town and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're the tour guide. So guide the tour." I joked.

"Oh. You're good." He joked back.

"I try." I said, mocking the voice he used earlier. He laughed and stood up, offering me his hand.

"Shall we?" I felt my cheeks heat up again as I reached for his hand. A wave of electric shocks shot up my arm and my cheeks burned more. I stood up and looked back up at him, smirking at me. The guy was smirking! He knew what he did to me, yet he kept doing it! So did he like me too? Ugh!

"We shall." I tried in a crappy British accent. He bursted out laughing and shook his head. He had to bend over to catch his breath while I gaped at him. "Was it really that bad?" I whined. He shook he head again and managed to compose himself slightly.

"No. Of course not." He said with an awkward cough at the end. My jaw dropped and I slapped his chest again with the hand he wasn't still holding and it just caused him to laugh again.

"Come on! It's not that funny!" I whined and stomped my feet like a toddler did when they didn't get their way. I dropped his hand and crossed my arms stubbornly. He stood upright, still holding his stomach, and used his now free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. I couldn't help but noticed how his eyes sparkled when they glazed over like that and I felt my body relaxing slowly. I snapped out of my train of thought and stomped one foot down again, squeezing my arms close to me again.

"Okay. Look. Olivia. I'm sorry. Lets just forget about it and go on the tour, okay?" He asked, wrapping my in a hug. I let off a huff and wrapped my arms around his shoulders to hug his back. He pulled away and pumped his fists in the air like a child. I laughed and took the hand he stretched out toward me again.

"Can we go now?" I asked looking at him. He flashed a grin and turned forward again. We started walking, but after a few feet he spoke up.

"We shall." He said, mocking my British accent. I gaped at him again and went to hit his arm, but he dodged it and ran forward away from me.

"Austin! Not funny!" I screamed as I started chasing him.

"Nope. Definitely not funny." He screamed back. "It was hilarious!" Then he started sprinting and I dashed after him in my two inch heals. He stopped by a tree and bent over to catch his breath. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, squealing like a little girl and wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He faltered a little, but caught himself and regained his balance.

He gripped the bottom of my thighs and bounced me up higher onto his back. We walked out of the park in a comfortable silence until I remembered something.

I slapped him playfully on the chest and he turned to look up at me, still walking down the sidewalk.

"What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"Mocking me." I smirked and he chuckled softly before turning back forward and shaking his head.

"Okay. So here's where we start the tour. You wanna walk?" He asked.

"No, I like the view better up here. Six inches really gives you a new outlook on everything." I lied. I just lived being this close to him and I didn't want him to let go. He laughed and nodded his head, mumbling 'sure' under his breath and walking down the sidewalk.

The next three hours were filled with Austin pointing out different buildings and explaining what they were. He had a story about his friends for most of them and I listened to each and every one, hoping it would help me learn more about Austin. Some were sad and some were crazy, but most were funny and stupid and I laughed so hard I cried, multiple times.

After a while he put me down, but he grabbed my hand almost immediately and we walked so close our hips kept brushing against each others. I have been smiling so much, I feel like my face is going to crack. I learned a lot about Austin and I would love to learn more.

Most of the stuff I learned today was stuff that he did with his friends. Like how they played hockey almost everyday of the year. They loved to have sleepovers where they would see who could stay outside the longest. Some kid name Sam won when he stayed in Austin's backyard for nine days. His best friend was Dez Fisher and Austin had know him since they were two years old. Dez is on the hockey team also, but he wasn't at the hang out yesterday because he had a family thing. There are a total of twenty-five guys on the team, consisting of Austin, Dez, Elliot, Trent, Sam, Frankie, Rob, Carl, Daniel, Dan, Danie, Jaccob, Elijah, Garret, Isaac, Paul, Quinton, Manny, Xavier, Steven, Nathan, Travis, Herb, Jack, and Brian. I think.

Theyre all like brothers and they all stick up for each other. None of them have ever seen a girl hockey player other than on TV in the professional leagues and have never dreamed about meeting one that could kick their butts, as in mwah. Only six of them are dating. Elliot and some girl name Kira. Danie and another girl named Stephanie. Sam and Cheyenne. Isaac and Alyssa. Carl and Carla. And Nathan and Rachel, but they go by Nate and Ray, because then their shipping name can be Rate...

I still knew nothing about Austin except that his favorite color was yellow. And I was determined to know more. We made it back to the park around seven thirty and I thanked him for a great time.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime." He suggested. My stomach did a complete 360.

"That'd be great. Here I'll give you my number." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and I typed my number into his contact list. "I'm under Olivia Carson smiley face." I smiled and shoved my hand back into my jean pocket. It was getting cold again and my knit sweater was quite cutting it anymore. I shivered slightly and I saw Austin reach for the sleeve if his leather jacket.

"Here. Take my coat."

"No. I couldn't. You would freeze." I held my hand out against his to stop him.

"Then why don't we share it?" He asked with a grin on his face. What? Wait. No, that's not how it works. I say no, he insists, I argue back, but he gives it to me anyway. What is he doing to me? I just can't help but blush. Hard. He smiles wider and I laugh.

"Sure. So does that mean you're walking me home?" I ask as he pulls his arm out of the sleeves.

"I guess it does. Where would home be?" He asked as he draped one shoulder around me and pulled me into him, so that my back was pressed full against his hip bone.

"Franky's Motel and Inn." I told him, looking up to see his reaction. He didn't seem too fazed by it so I shrugged it off.

"Thats a long walk. You wanna get a cab?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea." We waited patiently on the curb for the cab service we called to pull up. It was Colorado in the middle of nowhere, they weren't just driving around like in New York.

We sat really close in the back. I was practically on his lap and his arm was wrapped around my waist. His coat was still sitting on both our shoulders even though we were in a heated car. It was our excuse to sit this close.

I lied my head down on his chest and closed my eyes to focus on the movement of the cab bouncing up and down softly on the old dirt roads and the steady rise and fall of Austin's chest as he breathed. It was a comfortable silence that filled the ride home.

"So this is goodnight." He said at my door.

"Yeah. I guess. But text me. I definitely wanna hang out again sometime." I tried to cheer him up. He smiled a little and my heart skipped a beat knowing it was me that caused his smile. I started to slide the jacket off my shoulder. "Here. You should take your coat back."

"No. Here. Keep it. It gives you a reason to see me again." He explained as he pulled it off and draped it fully over my shoulders. I gripped the neckline weakly as I smiled up at him.

"I already had a reason." I whispered. I leaned up and placed a soft and short kiss on his cheek. And with that I pushed the door open and slid inside. "Goodnight Austin." And I closed the door with a solid click. I rested my back on the door and slid to my butt, letting out a dreamy sigh. Listening to his feet walking back down the hallway, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So there's chapter two. I know it was all sweet and stuff, but she said she wanted to get to know him better. What if he wants to get to know her too? Anyway, I know it's only Monday and I said every friday, but I had a four day weekend and I really needed a pick me up happy story with valentines day and all...**

**Do the usual eight reviews or whatever I said...**

**I don't know if I'll have one up this Friday or next Friday, so just bare with me. These chapters are long sit hey take a while to write, this one was five thousand words! So just stick with me and I promise I'll keep it good! Deal?**

**And please please please give me your honest opinions. I will take criticism too. Thank you!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: No Fucking Way

**What do you have to break first to use? Answer at end of chapter!**

**Heres chapter three. The first two chapters were more of the deposition and this chapter starts the rising action, yeah, yeah, yeah, smart words. I'm kidding. I bet you all know what that means.**

**Anyway. This chapter is gonna be great, so lets jump right in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

**AND SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS!**

* * *

Sweat dribbled down the middle of my back, and around my face. Heavy breathing caused my stomach to cramp up and my legs were burning. The gravel underneath my feet was crunching with each and every step I took, causing the silence of the alleyway to fill with sound. I turned to see if anyone was following me.

The coast was clear so I stopped and bent over, pressing my palms together and squeezing my hands between my knees to catch my breath. The air was filled with heavy panting and sniffling of my runny nose. I brought one hand up to my eyes and wiped the tears away, refusing to be weak anymore. It's not happening again. He can't ruin me here.

* * *

_There was a knock on the door and I brought the remote to the air, pressing the pause button with the pad of my thumb and silently chuckling at the face it stopped on. I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and got up on my feet._

_"Coming." I said. It was probably Cassidy or Austin coming to ask if I could hang out. Me and Cassidy got pretty close over the weekend when we went to the mall together to get me some warmer clothes. She promised that the summer would be better. Austin had hockey practice today, but he might be surprising me. _

_Another knock came from the door, louder and faster, getting impatient._

_"One sec!" I screamed. I stepped in front of the door and slipped the chain from the lock, opening the door just a crack to see who was there. I caught a glimpse of short brown hair befor the door was shoved into my face and I stumbled backwards._

_"What the hell, Ally?" I removed my hand from my throbbing forehead to look up at my surprise visitor. My eyes locked with his and I swallowed. Hard._

_"Dad?" I squeaked._

* * *

I heard the crunch of gravel around the corner and shot upright. A shadow danced on the brick wall behind me and I searched for another way out. The shadow grew in size when I noticed a door to my right was cracked open just slightly. I quietly walked over to it and pushed it open, stiffening when it let out a soft creak. I set one foot inside and looked back toward the corner to see a foot step into my line of view. I quickly slid inside and pushed the door closed as quietly as possible. I shut my eyes tight and leaned against the wall next to the door, listening for any sign of him leaving.

Once there was silence for a while, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My shoulders relaxed and my eyes opened slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_"Dad. I can explain." I whispered._

_"Really? You can explain? You want to explain why you just up and left? Why the courthouse said you had your name changed because I said it was okay! And..." He gripped a chunk of my hair and pulled me toward him. "This!"_

_"Dad. Please. You're hurting me!" I cried out. He fisted my hair and threw me against the door, growling at me and spitting toward my face._

_"You're a disgrace! A disappointment! A failure!" He screamed in my face. Tears ran down my face and my head was pounding._

_"I wanted to be me. You wouldn't let me! You never believed in me!" I yelled back. He kicked my leg and I fell to the ground._

_"Bullshit! I payed for your school! I drove you to cheerleading! I gave you food!"_

_"I didn't want to cheerlead! You made me!"_

_"Shut up! You ungrateful little bitch!"_

_"Daddy... Please." I whispered, pleading for him to stop._

_He kicked me again and spit on me._

_"We're going home. Pack up your stuff." He stated._

_He yanked me up by my arm and shoved me into the room. I used all my strength to stand up and turn to face him. His hand was on the doorknob and he was about to walk out._

_"No."_

* * *

A lightbulb flickered in the middle of the cement room. It smelled of moss and mold. There was water dripping from the ceiling and a broken window off to the left side. I squinted to make out the figure standing in the dark. An omniscient shadow barely seen in the corner.

"Wh-who's there?" I stuttered. The figure took a small step forward and I made out a flop of blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Is it you?" I asked. There was a deep chuckle and then a sigh. I still could see nothing but a tiny patch of blonde.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He repeated. He made every word out, to emphasize his authority.

"Tell me who you are first." I whispered.

"What are you doing here!?" He screamed. I jumped slightly and pressed my body against the wall, making the door shake and open just a crack.

"Just tell me if its you."

"Who do you think I am?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

"Trevor..."

* * *

_He chucked my suitcase at me and it skimmed the side of my face, the zipper cutting my cheek. I felt the blood run down to my chin and let out a silent sob. He continued picking up anything he could find and throwing it in my direction. There were bruises covering my arms and cuts along my legs. My eyes were burning and dry due to streams and streams of tears fallin down my cheeks as I stood still and waited for him to finish._

_Once he starts, you don't mess with him. If he gets any angrier, I'm put in serious danger. My mom tried to stop him once and she ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and a concusion. _

_"You ungrate bitch! You're just a whore! The only reason you're still on this god forsaken earth is because the whore house won't let you kill yourself!" He screamed continuous insults at me, spit flying off his lip and hitting my face with every word._

_"Dad."_

_"What do you want?" He screamed again, stopping to stand perfectly still and glare at me. His hands were balled into fists at his side and his nostrils were flared across his face._

_"Please stop. You're hurting me." I made out, barely a whisper._

_"You think I care!" He screamed louder. His face was turning red and I knew he was getting close to finally bursting._

_I moved one foot slightly toward the door, so he wouldn't notice. He stalked toward the television in the room, leaving the pathway to the door wide open. I moved a few inches closer and he stopped to turn to me._

_"You think I care about you at all! All you do is take my money and bitch about me!" He took a grip on the corner of the TV and threw it to the ground with one swift motion. The room filled with a sharp cracking sound and then shattering glass. Shards flew in every direction, barely missing my face. I took the opportunity to dart for the door._

_I felt the cool metal of the doorknob skim my fingers for just a second before my hand was ripped behind my back and my face was shoved against the door. He pinned my hand between my shoulder blades and my mouth opened to let out a shriek that never came. I was in so much pain that I could barely breath, let alone scream. My voice squeaked and a sob slid past my lips._

_But I wasn't going to give in. Not anymore._

_I lifted my heel with all the strength I had left and caught him right where it counts. He grunted and loosened his grip on me just long enough for me to rip my wrist from his hand and whip around to knee him again. His hands dropped to his groin and he groaned in pain, toppling over to the ground. _

_"Goodbye Dad." I seethed, venom dripping from my tone._

_I opened the door and stepped out._

* * *

"Well hello again Ally." He sneered, still hiding in the shadows. This can't be happening to me. Why now?

"T-trevor? Is th-that you?" I asked. My whole body was shaking almost violently and I felt the sudden urge to throw up. He flashed a grin, his white teeth shining through the blackness. He was enjoying my reaction.

He loved the fact that I was afraid.

So I wouldn't be.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath. It took all the courage I had, but I took a few steps forward until I could make out the outline of his face. He stared at me and his smile dropped clean off his face.

"How are you-" he started.

"I'm not afraid of you Trevor." I claimed. My voice quivered slightly in the beginning, but I caught it before he noticed.

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Prove it." I caught a twinkle of mischief in his eye and a grin spread across my face. He thought I would back down.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked innocently.

"Kiss me." My mouth dropped and I stared at him blankly.

"No. Fucking. Way." I growled.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. I shook my head no and he chuckled at me. "Then why not?"

"I, uh, I..." Oh god Ally. Don't do this to yourself. Stay strong. "I have a boyfriend." I spit out. What? I have a WHAT? Now I'm definitely screwed...

"Who?" he growled. His voice dropped an octave and he stepped up to my face. our chests were practically touching. "What's his name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I could kill you right now."

"But you won't." I countered.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But I'd like to believe that you wouldn't."

"Break up with him."

"No."

"Break up with him."

"No."

"Do it." he sneered down at me.

"Or else what?"

* * *

_I slammed the door shut and turned around to lean against it. What just happened? Where should I go? What do I do now?_

_Why is my life such a shithole?_

_"Open the goddamn door!" my dad screamed as he slapped the door behind me and yanked on the handle. __I jumped in the air and spun around to stare at the door as it opened and slammed against the wall. My dad stood in the doorframe glaring at me and I swear I choke on whatever spit I had in my mouth._

_"Uh..." I stood there dumbfounded as he stood up straight and took a step toward me._

_Next thing I knew, I was running out the front door of the motel, headed toward town. I could hear my dad running after me, screaming my name._

_But I couldn't care less._

* * *

"I will kill you." I placed my hand on my back pocket to feel the familiar shape of my IPhone forming a square in the fabric. My eyes lifted until they were staring into his and I stood up taller, sticking my chest further out. My body was flush against his and my breathing was jagged, but I kept going.

"I dare you." His eyes reflected something along the lines of fear and surprise and I felt an inch of hope start to grow back into my heart.

But it faded all too quickly.

He laughed and shook his head. What? I furrowed my brows together and squinted my eyes slightly. He looked back down at me and smiled.

He fucking smiled! How could he even have the nerve?

"Oh Ally. So naïve." he laughed again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to pull away, but he gripped my tighter and pulled my body up to his. I was standing on my toes and my chest was squished against his.

"Trevor." I warned.

"Shh." he placed his finger on my lips and smiled again. Then he started leaning toward me and gently replaced his finger with his lips. They were hot and sticky and slimy. He forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue onto mine. I gagged silently and placed my hands on his chest to push him away.

He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on mine.

"Now admit you didn't miss that and I'll leave. But remember, I know when you're lying." I felt his breath hitting my face and slithering across my chest like a snake. The smell of alcohol filled my nostrils and it took everything in me to stop from coughing or gagging again.

"I cant tell you I missed it though." He frowned and I met my eyes with his. "I don't love you anymore."

He shoved me away toward the wall and screamed at me. "Bullshit!"

"Trevor." I tried to calm him down by walking back over to him, but he backed away slowly, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"It cant be true. I love you Ally. And you love me. Were suppose to be together!" He cried.

"I can't Trevor. I like somebody else. I needed a new start. And I found it here." He looked up at me and I saw tears sliding down his face one by one. "I'm not leaving."

"Then I'm staying." He declared.

"No. You can't. You don't belong here. I do."

"Why?"

"Remember all those times I told you I was having family nights, so I couldn't hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He replied really slowly, not quite catching where I was going with this.

"Well, I was really at the ice rink. Skating and playing hockey."

"Why would you lie to me?"

"Because everyone told me to hide who I really was. Or you would leave me."

"But I love you Ally. You could have told me." he whispered. I felt my eyes start to get watery and I blinked the tears away.

Be strong Ally. Be strong.

"You know you wouldn't have been cool with it. You have these, uh, anger problems." I tried to put it in nicer words. "And when you get angry, you aren't easy to calm down. Remember when I told you I was going on vacation for two weeks?" I asked. He nodded his head and looked back at his feet.

"I broke your arm." he whispered.

"Exactly. I did love you Trevor. And there will always be a place for you in my heart. But I don't belong there. Or with you."

"I get it. I just want you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Of course. I still love you Ally. Always will." I smiled a little and took my phone out.

"So I think you should head back to Miami. I have to call the cops on my dad and I don't want them thinking you're involved if they find you."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'll give you about ten minutes. But he was right outside, so I don't know if I can give you anymore." He nodded and walked over to the door, pulling it open with a long high pitched squeak. With his hand resting on the door knob, he turned around one last time to look at me.

"Goodbye Ally." He said.

"Olivia."

"What?"

"It's Olivia. For now at least." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Olivia." He whispered like he was learning a new word. "Well, goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Trevor."

* * *

Two hours later I was sitting in the police station, twisting my hands together and bouncing my knee, waiting for the officer to come back with the news. they had sent almost twenty people out into the town to find my dad over an hour ago and I was getting worried. He couldn't have gotten far. Right? Officers were running around behind the desks and handing papers back and forth every few seconds. I tried listening to their conversations at first to see if there was any news about my dad, but I eventually gave up after six vandalism stories and one guy that called about his missing duck. His last name was Fisher or something. I was going to have to see if Austin knew who it was so I could make sure to keep my distance. So, at this point I had put my headphones in and rested my back against the armrest of the bench against the wall, one leg stretched out and one knee bent, bouncing nervously against the old piece of wood. my fingers sat in my lap twisting around each other over and over again. I was listening to the loudest playlist I had, volume up all the way, trying to drown any other thoughts that might decide to pay me a friendly visit. My ears were practically numb by now and I couldn't understand anything anyone was saying in the songs anymore.

But I didn't even care.

The feel of the music was enough. I could feel the chill running through my bones ad giving me the shivers every thirty seconds. I could feel the bass making my head pound with every beat of the drum. I could feel my blood run cold every time the guitarist slid his fingers over the perfect chord.

And I couldn't care less about the person singing.

A lady came in the door, glancing at me, before walking up to the front desk. She said something to the receptionist and then was directed toward me. The lady nodded her head at the receptionist and walked over to me, squating on the floor in front of me. I watched her the whole time, but didn't bother to make a move.

She smiled at me and waved. I just stared at her face before slowly pulling one headphone out of my ear and holding it in my lap and not breaking my stare from her face.

"We found your dad." She said, getting straight to the point. My whole body froze and I dropped my headphone. She smiled and I shot upright to a sitting position, swinging my legs down to the floor.

"Are you serious?" I gaped.

"Absolutely. He's in custody right now." I ripped the other headphone out of my ear and stood up quickly. She stood up in front of me and I jumped into her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I chanted in her eyes while jumping up and down. A smile filled my face and I could feel my heartbeat again.

"You're welcome." she laughed. I pulled away and stood there like a statue, soaking everything that happened today in. "But there's one more thing."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Your father is going to be going to court and were going to need someone to testify against him. You don't have to and we fully understand if you don't, but someone will have to. Do you know anyone? Of course, the more people, the better chance he goes to jail." She explained. My smile fell and I felt my heart stop again.

"Anything but that." I mumbled. "Uh. I guess I'll do it. I can also ask my ex-boyfriend from Miami to help."

"That'd be great." She smiled. "Here's my number. Just call when you find out. His court date isn't set yet, but its going to be sometime in the early summer. So, call me before then. But no hurry." She handed me a business card and walked back up to the receptionist to say something.

"Of course." I grumbled to the card. "Just when I thought things were getting easier." She walked back over and shook my hand.

"Well, I'll talk to you soon Ally."

"Thanks a lot..."

"Nancy. Nancy Fuller. But you can call me Cece."

"Okay. Thanks Cece."

"No problem. Good luck cleaning that room up. I heard it was pretty bad." She laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll try my best." I laughed back. She pulled away and started walking over to the door.

I flipped the card around a few times in my hand. This was sure gonna be a fun ride.

Wait the hotel room! I would have to clean that up? Ugh!

"Wait!"I yelled after her. I ran up behind her. "I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"If my dad goes to jail, where does all his money go?"

"To any family members he has left."

"So me?"

"I guess so. But if you want to get technical, he cant use the money now. And he's going to jail no matter what. It's just a matter of how long. He had a gun on him, so that's at least five years."

"So..."

"So you actually have the money now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just transfer the money from his account to yours and you're all set."

"What if he gets back out?"

"Then he gets a certain amount. Whatever the law allows him, but for now, its all yours."

"Great. Thanks." I smiled again.

"No problem."

So maybe today wasn't a total bust after all...

* * *

**Heyy! Guesswho got a new laptop? This girl! *I'm pointing at myself with my thumbs :P* Haha. Anyway. I know its shorter, but sorry. Turns out when you're sick for a week and don't do the late work, you astart failing Spanish and English, so I got my ipod taken away and this is only supposed to be for homework use. You're lucky I snuck this one in. But im bringing my grades back up and I'll have another chapter up Friday. Hopefully.**

**Just bare with me people!**

**Okay so I was thinking five reviews. That's it.**

**Thanks for reading! I love all of you! Honestly I do!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Does that help explain it?

**Hey you guys. I know it's been a while and I left off with an odd chapter, but I'm back and this chapter's gonna kick ass! Why?**

**-We finally meet Dez.**

**-'Olivia' gets to know Austin more.**

**-Austin starts digging into 'Olivia's' past.**

**-Trevor is involved.**

**-We meet Trish!**

**So here we go. Let's get ready for an adventure! (Well, not really. But you know what I mean.)**

**My goal is at least 6,000 words! Ah! Okay. Here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. (Sadly)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Thursday. It had been three days since my _interesting_ encounter with my past. Nobody around here noticed what was going on. My dad had been all over the news, but when they mentioned what he was doing, they used my real name and an old picture of me in my cheerleading uniform. Red hair and all. So, it's pretty unlikely anyone recognized me. Not that I know that many people yet anyway. I've only been here a week and two days.

The hotel room was completely destroyed. It took me four hours to clean it all up. I already planned on leaving last week, so I was very disappointed when I was told I would have to pay off the damage. Especially meaning that I would have to stay longer. I was told it was because before, when things like this happened, people fled the state and never paid. So now I'm not allowed to leave until I pay.

Speaking of pay. Today was the day I was getting the money from my dad. I had walked to the bank in town yesterday and the lady told me that under the circumstances, she would have to check how he got all his money. You know, if it was legal and all. After that, she would put it in my bank account, which I also set up yesterday while I was there. The whole process took a while, but I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end. As in, I GET MONEY TODAY!

Today was also the day I was supposed to go register for school, but I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for it anymore. I've been changing my mind all morning and I don't know if I'm going through with it or not.

_Ring. Ring._

I walk over to the brand new dresser sitting in the corner and pick up my phone to place it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Olivia!"

"Oh. Hey Austin."

"You okay? You sound a little down."

"Yeah. It's just been a long week and I'm supposed to be registering for school so I can start on Monday, but I don't know if I should."

"Why not? You'd get to see this more."

I giggled.

"I'm not even with you nd I can tell you just gestured to your abs."

"Because I have them. Duh."

"You sound like a girl."

"No I don't!" He whined. Now I was full on laughing. "Are you in a better mood now?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anytime. So..." There sways an awkward pause.

"Yeah?"

"Me and some of the guys from the team are going out for some lunch. Wanna come?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you're all still at school."

"Yeah. But are you in?"

"Will there be French fries?"

"If you want French fries." I laughed again.

"Okay. I'm in."

"Yes! I mean, cool. Cool. Can't wait." I giggled AGAIN.

"Where?"

"Oh. The burger place in town. Malerie's Meat."

"Sounds great." I heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded along the lines of 'well now' but ignored it and smiled.

"I'll see you there Olivia."

"See ya!" He hung up and I fell backward on my bed, phone clamped against my chest. I let out a big gust of air and my lips turned up uncontrollably into a huge smile. I just couldn't help it.

So maybe school wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

The bell rang as I pushed the door open to the burger place. I didn't know exactly when Austin had lunch, but it was obviously soon if he was calling me at school. Because I wasn't sure, I started getting ready right away.

I put on a pair of tight red skinny jeans and a yellow knitted sweater. My hair was just thrown into a side pony after brushing it and trying to do different things to it. I eventually got aggravated and just have up, hence the side pony.

I walked up to a little bar table in the back and sat down, leaning against the table, to look around. The place was small, I'll give them that. There were maybe thirty, forty, chairs, tops. About six tables, seven if you count the bar. And four booths along the front windows. It was cute. The whole place was red, white, and black, like a burger joint in one of those cheesy moments. But I liked it. I would probably be coming here more often.

"Hey. You gonna order or what?" Someone spit behind me. They started smacking their gum and I turned around to face them. The girl was short, maybe four feet, with raven black hair down to her stomach in tight curls. She smacked her gum again and started to blow a bubble, placing her hand on her hip in the process.

"No. I'm waiting for people."

"Well, then stand outside. You're making me look bad." She walked to a chair behind the counter and pulled a magazine out. Her feet found their way onto the counter and the magazine hid her face from my line of sight. I scoffed. How rude.

"No thank you. I'm fine right here." I said as politely as possible. She lowered the magazine to her stomach and glared daggers at me.

"Get out." She snarled.

"No thank you," I looked a glance at her name tag, "Trish."

"Don't say my name, you'll wear it out."

"Trish? I like the name though. Trish. Trish. Trish." I said, varying the tone of my voice ech time. She stood up and walked over to me. I got out of my chair and stood in front of her, leaning my head down to see her face.

She scanned my body up and down twice and then cracked her knuckles. I wasn't afraid. What was she gonna do to me, squeeze me into her clown car trunk. Yeah. Good luck. I took a deep breath and turned my head up, my view returning to the door again. She gasped when I broke eye contact and took a step back. I sat back down and pretended she wasn't there.

Then, her face broke out into a smile.

"You know what? I like you. What's your name?" The bells rang in the background as she was talking to me and I watched Austin walk up behind her.

"That's Olivia."

"So this is the girl you keep talking about, huh?" Trish asked, placing both hands on her hips. Austin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. "I approve." She stated and walked into the back.

I felt my face heat up and laughed when I saw Austin's did to.

"She's..." I started, searching for the right word.

"Loud. Obnoxious. Nosey." Austin listed.

"I was gonna say different. But those work too." he chuckle slightly and turned to face his friends.

"So where are we sitting?" He asked.

"How about the booth in the corner!" A tall red head suggested. He wasn't with Austin when the team saw me, but I was assuming it was Dez.

"Works for me." Austin shrugged. Then, he turned to face me. "You sitting with us?" He asked.

"Why not?"

We walked over to the booth in the back corner by the window and Dez immediately sat in the side along the wall, sliding in to the window seat.

"This is my seat!" He screamed when he saw how I was looking at him.

"Another guy, I think it was Elliot, or maybe Dallas, slid in next to him and Austin sat across from them both, sliding over to the window also. He started patting the seat next to him and I rubbed my arm nervously. I took a slow step closer and he rolled his eyes. Next thing I knew, his hand was wrapped around my wrist and I was sitting next to him, feet hanging out the side.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked while situating myself.

"You were taking too long." He casually removed his hand from my wrist, leaving an empty cold void behind, and threw his arm across the back of the booth behind me.

"Whatever."

"Come on." he nodded his head at me playfully. "You know you loved it." He teased. My cheeks got hot again and I looked at my lap. His hand found my left shoulder, the one farthest from him, and he squeezed it a little. He then leaned in next to my ear.

"Told you." He whispered.

I looked up at him and he was leaning back in the booth like nothing happened.

"So what are we getting?" Dez asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want a burger."

"No shit Elliot." I giggled and looked at my lap again. Elliot gave me a confused glare and I looked up at him.

"What? It rhymed." I said nonchalantly. Austin laughed next to me and Elliot shook his head.

"Nice one man. Nice one." He said looking at Austin. Wait. What?

"Shut up." Austin hissed. What is going on?

"i think I'm gonna get the turkey burger and some fries." Dez spoke up.

"Turkey burger? What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Elliot asked.

"Those poor chickens. Why do they need to die?" Dez cried.

"But what about the tur-" I started.

"Shh. Don't." Austin whispered, covering my mouth with his hand that had somehow reached all the way around my neck. Was it just me, or did I get closer?

He left his hand there and I have him a confused look.

"Just let him be Dez." He explained. I nodded and he peeled his hand off my face.

"So, are we ready to order?" Austin asked. Dez and Elliot nodded their heads and I shrugged.

"Trish!" Dez yelled.

"What do you lame-o's want?" She screamed from the kitchen in the back.

"Fo-od!" Austin whined like a three-year old. I giggled and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"You in a hurry?" I whispered in his ear. He dropped his hand onto my shoulder and leaned back a little.

"Not anymore." He whispered back.

"Okay. So if you two are done having ear sex." Elliot spoke up. I rolled my eyes and shifted my butt so I was right next to Austin.

"You're just jealous." Austin gloated and stuck his tongue out at Elliot.

"Of what?" I asked mockingly to Austin. He stiffened a little and I heard the 'ooo's' coming from the other side of the booth. I laughed and he swallowed.

"Of um. Cuz we're, um, kinda. Our..."

"Our what?" I asked. I was trying so hard to not laugh and my will power was running shorter than I thought it would. He shot a glance over to the guys for help and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Our, uh, our... SIDE OF THE TABLE!" he blurted out. He nodded his head frantically and shot me a hopeful look. "Because our side is sooo much better than their side." I admit it. It hurt a little. I really thought this was leading somewhere.

But maybe he just didn't want his friends to know, right?

Wait. Is he ashamed to like me?

Maybe it was just too soon and not the right moment.

Yeah. That's it. He wants it to be special. Like the lake was when we were skating. He's planning something. Yeah. Let's go with that.

"What do you want to eat?" Trish asked monotony as she walked up to our booth. Austin visibly relaxed next to me and the guys laughed at him.

"Turkey burger and fries. With a sprite." Dez ordered.

"Dumbo. Nobody eats turkey burgers."

"Why not?"

"They taste like shit. Obviously."

"But the poor chickens." He whined.

"Burgers aren't made with chickens, you freakenstein. They're made with cows."

"THE POOR COWS!" he screamed.

"What about turkey burgers. What do you think those are made of? Why else would they call them _turkey _burgers?" she asked. He gave her a stupid look and rolled his eyes.

"Because turkeys make them from love and happiness for everyone to eat in peace." he explained. I swear he's like a child.

"YOU SHITHEAD! THEY AREN'T MADE _BY _TURKEYS. THEY'RE MADE OF-"

"I'll have a BLT and some sweet potato fries. With a diet coke, please." Elliot stopped her. She growled at him and wrote his order down while Dez started drawing on his kid's menu, ignoring Trish's explosion.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with Malerie's special sauce. A side of fries and a chocolate shake. Make it large." he winked and she nodded, smiling a little while glancing at me, then nodding again to Austin.

"What do you want Olivia?" she asked. I picked up the menu and skimmed the options really fast.

"Um..."

"Just give her what I got." Austin offered. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "They make the best sauce here. Trust me, you'll love it."

"You do know that takes a little longer to make, right?" Trish asked, winking at Austin. What the hell was going on?! Did they have a thing or something. I turned my head toward the guys to question them but they were both grinning at me like idiots. What is happening right now?!

"Yeah. We can wait."

"Don't you have school to get back to?"

"I have a free period after lunch today. It's part of our blended class thing."

"Your what?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay. Wait. Shouldn't Trish be at school?" I looked to her for an answer, but she was already walking back into the kitchen, so I turned back to Austin

"No. She's a senior and she has almost all her credits, so she has half days. She gets out after third period and comes to work everyday." he explained.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that."

"It's only open to seniors and you're a..." he trailed off and leaned a little closer to me.

"Junior. Haven't we been over my age already?"

"Yeah. But you said seventeen and you can be a senior at seventeen."

"True. So how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Grade."

"Oh! Junior. Why?"

"Cuz I'm gonna need a guide when I start on Monday." I giggled.

"So you're gonna register today?" He practically screamed at me. An elderly couple sitting by the bar turned to look at us.

"Yes." I laughed. "But, on one condition."

"Anything!"

"I need a ride there and back." I watched his mouth turn up in a smile and he nodded his head.

"Of course!"

"Okay then. It's settled. I start Monday."

"I will walk with you everywhere. No joke."

"What time of the year is it Mr. puppy dog?"

"Puppy dog? Oh! Cuz I'm following you, got it. But, um, finals were two weeks ago, so beginning of second semester. Third quarter ends at the end of March."

"And it's only the end of January. So two months. That's not such a bad time to jump in."

"Not at all. Especially when your tour guide is the most popular guy in school. All the girls will hate you."

"Thanks. That's exactly what I want." I deadpan.

"And all the guys will be all over her!" Elliot adds in.

"Probably not." Austin whines again. I giggle and his cheeks turn red.

"Why not Austin?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah why not?" I ask, crossing my arms and turning toward him, effectively removing the side of my thigh from his.

"Because, uh, because, hey look your foods here!" He changes the subject. Trish walks up with two plates and sets them in front of Elliot and Dez.

"You guys might wanna take that to go."

"Oh crap!" Elliot says, looking at his watch. "We're gonna be late!" Him and Dez grab the plates and ran out the door. Trish shook her head and turned to Austin.

"Make sure they bring those back." she stated and walked away. I laughed and Austin shook his head next to me.

"So, you're the responsible one?" I asked.

"Sadly." He said, still shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"Dear God. If you're responsible then I cant hang out with you and your friends anymore. I have an image to obtain." I joked.

"What image?"

"My cheerle-" I stopped. I totally said that on instinct and now Austin is staring at me like I'm crazy. I slapped my hand over my mouth and stared back at him.

"You're a cheerleader?" He asked confused.

"No. Well, yes. I mean, kinda?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I was in Miami, but I don't want to be. I don't want to be who I was in Miami."

"Who were you?"

"Not me."

"Then who _is _you?"

"Me. Right now. With you. When I'm with you, I'm me." I explained. He smiled and I felt his hand hit my waist. He pulled me back up against him and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I like you better over here." He whispered. I blushed madly and he popped a smirk for a second before resting his chin on top of my head. "So what else don't I know about you."

"A lot. Like, a lot a lot."

"Then start talking." he said. I could feel his chin move as he spoke and he lifted his head to look at me again. I smiled sadly at him and looked at my lap like suddenly twirling my thumbs was the most interesting thing in the world. "What?" he asked. He leant his head down to try and see my eyes before grabbing my chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulling my head up to him.

"It's..." I searched for the right word. "Difficult." I took a deep breath. "To talk about. Or even think about."

"What do you mean."

"My past haunts me Austin. I don't want it to be there, but I cant change it."

"You can trust me Olivia." I cringe when he says Olivia. "What?"

"That's uh. That's not my real name." I whispered. He looked confused so I returned my gaze to my lap and took a deep breath. "I wanted to escape my past and the only way to do that, is to push it away. Pretend like it never happened, you know?" I look up at him and he nods. "So I started over. Here. In Colorado." I looked around the restaurant again and took it all in.

"What's your real name?" He whispered. I hesitated and he smiled slightly. "You can trust me."

"A-ally. Ally Dawson." He stared at me for a second before pulling me into a hug.

"I like Ally WAY more than I like Olivia for the record. It's a prettier name."

"Thanks." I whispered into his chest. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until his body stiffen and he push me away to arms length.

That's when he put the pieces together.

"Wait! You're the girl that was on the news!" he yelled.

"Shh. I don't want people to know. Please Austin. You said I could trust you." I cried, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. You can. Now and forever. I promise. Are you okay? What did he do? Were you hurt?"

"No. Well, I was a little bit. But I'm fine. It's okay."

"Okay."

"Thank you though."

"Of course Oli... I mean Ally." He smiled and I pulled him back in for a hug.

"Just one thing." I mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"You cant call me Ally in public." I murmur.

"What if I call you Elle. It's like the letter 'L', and that's in Ally and Olivia. that way I don't get confused and I have a nickname for you. Two in one."

"Perfect." I giggle. He chuckles and his chest rises and falls against me.

"Perfect." he whispers.

"Your food." Trish interrupts and I pull away awkwardly. Austin clears his throat and shoots Trish a glare while I fix my hair and makeup best I can without a mirror.

"Thanks." Austin deadpans and I smile. He was enjoying it just as much as I was.

Trish set our cheeseburgers down in front of us and our fries to the side. She walked back to the counter to grab a giant chocolate shake. One that took two hand just for her to pick up. Granted, she has tiny hands, but I still wouldn't be able to pick it up with one. She sets it down in-between us and pulls two straws out of her apron pocket, sliding each one into the shake in the center of the table.

"You didn't." I turned to Austin in disbelief.

"I did." he smile cockily and I blushed so red I could feel the smoke burning off my cheeks.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see it's... difficult to talk about." He said, mocking my earlier statement. Now, I should be made because that was a personal moment, but I just couldn't be. It was too cute.

"How so?"

"It's more of a hard to explain situation." He answered.

"Try me." I challenged. He lifted one eyebrow to make sure I wasn't bluffing and then his eyes softened. He looked like he was deciding something and I wasn't sure what yet. I looked into his eyes, mine shifting back and forth between his, for a hint of what he was thinking. There were no clues. His face changed from confused to determined in a matter of milliseconds and his whole body started leaning toward me. He closed his eyes and I felt mine flutter shut to blackness. His lips tickled mine before my mind slipped into explosions. My vision was full of colors I never knew existed and my brain was pounding in a way I didn't know was possible. My stomach flipped over and over and over again until I swore I was gonna throw up, but I never wanted the feeling to end. His lips pressed against mine and moved like they wanted to. His tongue trailed the top of my bottom lip and gave me shivers that shot up my spine and back down again. It was like a movie. A movie that you never wanted to end. His hand was placed on the small of my back, pulling me into him and one of my legs was thrown over his lap in an attempt to be as close as possible in the booth seat. Both my hands were tangled into the back of his hair and I was pulling slightly in an effort to hold him where I wanted. He pulled away a few centimeters and I opened my eyes to meet his looking back at me.

"Does that help explain it?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I'm still a little confused." I smirked and he smiled.

"Of course you are. Who wouldn't be?" Now it was his turn to smirk at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hands away, turning to eat my food. His arms caught me before I fully pulled away and he pulled me back into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "No. My Ally."

"Your Ally is hungry." I giggled.

"But I want you to stay."

"I'm not leaving, just eating. Right next to you."

"But not this close to me."

"You're one of those hopeless romantics aren't you?" I asked.

"No. I just like cuddling."

"Well good. Cuz I do, too." I said and I gave him a big hug. "But I also like eating."

"Fine." He pouted and let me go so I could sit down next to him. I made sure our thighs were touching and I wiggled one of my feet in-between his legs to keep us closer. He grabbed his burger and took a huge bite, moaning while he chewed. I laughed at him and turned to my plate, picking up the burger with both hands.

"Is this big enough?" I asked sarcastically. The burger was like four times the size of my head.

"No."

"You're crazy."

"Then you kissed crazy." He smirked to his burger and gave me a sideways glance.

"That's cuz I'm crazy, too."

"Good. I like crazy." I smiled and he wrapped his hand around mine, interlocking our fingers.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

We pulled up into the school parking lot and Austin turned his engine off.

"Your school is a lot smaller than mine." I realized.

"How big was your school?" he asked, looking at me as I studied the small, one-level, brick building in front of us.

"Three stories. Almost four thousand kids." He whistled and shook his head. "My junior class was nine-hundred."

"That's more than we have here total."

"You're kidding." I looked down at him in disbelief and he looked almost amused.

"Nope. Eight-hundred kids. About two-hundred in each class."

"Everyone is going to know me. I'll forever be the _new girl._" I panicked. Nobody wants to be the new girl. Nobody talks to you and everyone stares at you. You're awkwardly asking for directions. It's horrible.

"It's not that bad. I'll introduce you to my friends and they can talk to you. You won't have to ask for directions because a, this school is comically small and b, I'm walking you to every class." he smiled.

"Was I thinking out loud?"

"Yeah. But as for the staring at you part, there's really no way to stop that." His eye traveled down my body and across my legs before returning to my now reddened face.

"You sound happy about that." I played.

"No way in hell am I even remotely _okay_ with that." He almost growled.

"Calm down. I'll wear a lot of sweat pants." I giggled and leaned over the console to place a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed my hand to prevent me from backing away.

"And a sweatshirt."

"Okay."

"Better yet. _My _sweatshirt. Or my hoodie. I think my hoodie would look better on you."

"Whatever you say sir." I said, mocking him.

"I don't get jealous." He spit out.

"Jealous of what?"

"Other guys. I don't."

"Why would you be jealous. It's not like we're dating or anything." He stared at me in disbelief. I smirked, thinking I won, but he crashed his lips into mine and I fell weak again. His arms held me up while our breathing mixed and my head spun.

"What was that?" He asked against my lips as he pulled away.

"That we aren't dating?" I asked.

"Says who?"

"Everyone in common sense land."

"That didn't make sense."

"You know what I meant."

"Well, I say we are."

"When did I agree to this?"

"When you ran into me in the park and fell on your ass."

"Romantic." I deadpanned.

"Right there I knew I was going to get you. It was just easier than I thought it would be."

"You have no idea how to compliment a girl, do you?"

"I have many ways to compliment a girl. But you're going to have to date me to find them out."

"Deal." I laughed and he pulled me in for a quick peck on the lips and a tight hug.

"I knew it was." he whispered behind me. I giggled again and pulled away.

"Now take me to your hallway."

"It's a school."

"It's a hallway compared to my old school."

"True. What you say is true."

"I knew it was." I say in my best Austin voice.

"Shut up." He whined.

"Can you bring me inside now?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I get it. Let's go."

"You have class soon anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah. Like..." He pulled out his phone to check the time. Just as his screen lit up, the bell rang. He slid his phone away smiling and turned to me. "Now."

"Austin!"

"It's okay. it's the end of sixth hour. I have five minutes until class starts"

"Okay..." I said hesitantly. "Let's just go."

"Okay little miss bossy."

"I did just agree to go out with you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me take it back." I stepped out of his pick up and shut the door behind me.

"No! I promise! I'll be good, I swear!" He faked cried as he shut his door and ran around the front of his car to my door. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air as he spun around in circles.

"Austin! Stop!" I squealed. "I'm still dating you!"

"Good."

"You're still crazy."

"Crazy for you."

"That was cheesy."

"I'm cheesy."

"I thought you were crazy."

"See. I have these layers. You peel one back to find another."

"Did you just Shrek me?"

"Did you just catch that?"

"How could you not?"

"God Als. I just fall for you more and more."

"Awh." I interlocked our fingers as we walked to the building and leaned against his arm.

Here goes high school 2.0.

* * *

I was sitting with Austin on one of the old benches by the lake when my phone went off. I didn't want to answer it because I was all curled up next to Austin and I was really comfortable, but it went off like seven times. It was getting annoying. Even Austin was staring to shift a little everytime it rang.

And then it rang an eighth time.

"Just answer it. Please." Austin whined.

"Okay. Okay. I'm getting it." I said as I sat up and took it out of my pocket. Six text messages and two missed calls from someone. I slid my thumb across the lock and punched in my code.

"6666?" Austin asked. I tilted my hea to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's too easy. There has to be some sort of meaning behind it." I shrugged and clicked on the app to my text messages.

"Maybe."

"Come on. Just tell me. Pwease?" He made a puppy dog face and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Don't give me that face. I'm a sucker do that face." He stuck his lip out further and batted his eyelashes. I set my phone down in my lap and turned to face him. "Fine. It spells moon."

"Like my last name, Moon?"

"Maybe." I blushed and flooded down.

"I'm your code?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"That's awesome. And now I can get into your phone, too." He whispered really fast and snatched my phone out of my lap. I squealed and tried to reach for it, but he held it out behind him and laughed. His arms were so long that my hand was practically grabbing at his elbow, so there was no point. Yet, I still tried.

"Gimme my phone!" I laughed.

"Why? You got something to hide?" He asked, smirking.

"Ypu already know I have a whole past to hide." I smiled. His eyes dropped for a second, but then flashed back to normal. What was that about?

"You don't trust me?" His voice turned more serious.

"I truest you more than anyone. You know that." I explained, looking him straight in the eye and stopping from reaching for my phone. My arm was still up by his elbow, but it was just hanging in the air.

"Can I at least check the SIX texts you got, Ms. Popular?" He asked.

"Sure. Because I. Trust. You." I said, emphasizing every word so he understood.

"Thank you." He pecked my cheek and brought my phone down to his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Who are they from?" I asked.

"What the fuck?" He screamed. My eyes shot open and I turned to look at him. He sat perfectly still and stared at the phone screen.

"What is it?" I asked, clearly concerned.

"Who the fuck is Trevor?" He asked. I could hear the jealousy in his voice an I almost wanted to cry. Every time. Every fucking time I'm happy.

"Austin. Let me explain." My voice cracked and he looked up at me. His facial features softened when he saw me.

"I'm listening." He whispered.

"No. Not here. I don't want other people hearing." I whispered back.

"You wanna come over to my place?" He asked. I nodded my head silently and he stood up, pulling my up with him and wrapping me in a hug.

"I swear Austin. He's part of the past." I whispered again to his chest.

"I believe you. And trust me, I'm not leaving you. I just want to understand." He explained. A tear fell from my eye and I nodded slowly.

"I get it."

"I just want to know why some other guy is texting MY girlfriend saying he loves her and that he doesn't want to forget about you." My breath caught in the back of my throat and I gasped. He left. He was supposed to be gone. He had to be.

"Austin..."

"Its okay. Lets just go to my place and you can tell me when you're ready. Okay?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Then let's go." He took my hand and we walked back to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat and he closed the door behind me. I waited for him to climb in and start the car before I started full on crying. I didn't want him to hear me. I stared out the window and shut my eyes tight to get it all out. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it tight.

"I'm right here Als. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm gonna learn who you are. And it's just gonna make me fall in love with you." I felt another tear run down my cheek and I turned my head to look at him. He caught my eyes and smiled at me. "I can't stop it anyway." He whispered.

"Can't stop what?"

"I can't stop falling for you."

* * *

**AND THAT'S THAT! I know it took fugging forever and sorry about that, but I think this makes up for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Y'all! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: My name is Ally Dawson

**Hey! So, I kept you guys waiting for soooooo long that I decided to give you guys ANOTHER really long chapter. Of course, it might take a day or two to write, but it's up now, isn't it?**

**Haha. I loved all the reviews. Thank you guys soooooo much. You don't even understand how much I love you all right now. You are the reason I'm still writing and I want to thank each and everyone of you for that.**

**I don't remember if I brought my new story idea up here or not, but I decided I might do it. I had this great experience with this guy I just met, who told me he like me for those who wanted to know!, and I wanted to write a story kind of like what happened. I mean, it wouldn't be spot on because I would want it to be extra entertaining, but it would be close to it. So, I might do that :)**

**But I wouldn't put it up until **Surprise Attacks **is done. Which, btw, is getting close ;)**

**But anyway. I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We pulled up to Austin's house and my head was spinning. My past was resurfacing and it's only been a week or so. I was starting school on Monday. In three days. I had one weekend left. I had a boyfriend. I still can't get over that. Austin is my boyfriend. It's so perfect, yet so strange. I don't even know what is going to happen here. I trust Austin. But telling him my past means that my past becomes a part of me again. And that's exactly what I've been trying to avoid.

So what do I do?

"Elle? You coming?" Austin asked. I snapped my head up and realized he was standing in front of his car, facing me because I was still just sitting there like an idiot. I shook my head and looked back down at my lap. What if he leaves me? What if my past scares him away? "I promise. It'll be fine." He was now at my side, the door swung open and him bending over to grab my hands. "It won't change how I feel about you." I shook my head again and felt the familiar pool form in my eyes. How does he know that?

"I can't. I'm sorry Austin. I just can't." He sighed and reached across my to unhinged my seatbelt and turn me towards him.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" He asked. I sniffled and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Tell me that this Trevor kid means nothing to you."

"He doesn't. I swear." I choked. He sighed again and pulled me in for a hug.

"Then I believe you."

"I dated him."

"Als. You don't have-"

"For two years." I looked up again to see Austin's face. I could tell he was hurt and I didn't want to make it worse, but he needed to know. "He came here with my dad. Earlier this week. I was running. From my dad. And I was in this alley." I explained. He grabbed my hands in his and stood there quietly. "The alley was, um, dark and a dead-end. The walls were made of, um, bricks and there were three door in the walls." I squinted my eyes and looked at my lap, trying to remember exactly what happened. "I could see my dad's shadow coming around the corner and there was nowhere to go." I choked on my words and stopped to take a deep breath. Austin bent over and lifted my chin up.

"You don't have to tell me what happened. I trust you." I nodded my head and looked him in the eyes.

"But you deserve to know."

"Let's at least go inside. This car isn't the most romantic spot around." I laughed a little and he smiled. "See? Come on." He pulled my hands and helped me up. I stood next to him and took a few deep breaths to stop my head from spinning before I looked at him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Not getting angry. A lot of guys wouldn't have trusted me and would've left on the spot."

"I'm not like a lot of guys."

"I know." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested him chin on my head.

"And you're not like most girls." He whispered. I smiled and pulled away.

"Let's go inside." I took his hand and we walked up to the door, Austin kicking the car door shut with his foot as we walked away. When we made it to the door, he pulled his hand away for a second to grab the keys out of his pocket and unlock the door. His hand reached for the handle, but paused when it landed on it.

"One thing." His shoulders shrugged up and his eyes squinted a little as he tuned away from me, stiffening his body slightly. "My parents may or may not be home..."

"Austin! I can't meet your parents! Not like this!" I gestured to my face and he softened, knowing I wasn't going to hit him. Yet.

"Als. You look beautiful. Just like always." I blushed a little and glanced at the door.

"But they're your _parents. _I have to make a good impression and use perfect grammar and my manners and be super polite and-"

"Ally. You already use proper grammar. You already have perfect manners. And you're always polite. Don't worry. They'll love you."

"I don't know. What if they don't?"

"Then they don't. It won't change the fact that I like you and that I want to go out with you. They'll just have to live with it."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more positive in my life."

"Okay. I can do this." I turned to fully face the door and took a deep breath. "I can do this." I whispered to myself. I looked up at Austin and nodded. He nodded back and pushed the door open. We walked through the threshold together, holding hands.

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys home?" Austin screamed into the house. His voice echoed off the walls for a few seconds and he turned to look at me as I turned to look at him. "I guess no one's ho-"

"Austin? I'm in the kitchen!" A woman's voice came from down the hall and my heart stopped. I felt Austin tighten his grip on my hand and pull me closer to him.

"She'll love you. Promise." I nodded my head and interlocked my fingers with his. We started walking down the hallway and through the living room into the kitchen.

"I hope so." I whispered to him.

"What do you mean? How could someone not love you?" He stopped me a foot from the corner and pulled me toward him. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled me up against his chest. I looked up at him and he smirked.

"There are a lot of reasons why someone wouldn't love me."

"And they're all lies. Because everyone loves you. Trust me. That day at the lake, I had to punch about seven or eight guys in the arm because they were talking about asking you out." He explain. The jealously flashed through his eyes and I giggled.

"I only noticed one guy that day."

"Who was it?! I'll kick his ass! You're mine!"

"It was you stupid." I giggled and he grinned.

"Really?"

"Totally. You really think I needed a tour around town. It's like three streets and the park."

"Touché." I giggled again and he brought one hand up to cup my cheek.

"Just be yourself. She'll love you to pieces." I nodded my head and he leaned down to gently place a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled before taking his hand and turning to face the door.

"Then let's go."

"That's the spirit!" He chanted sarcastically. I laughed at him and he guided me into the kitchen, holding my hand the whole time.

We turned the corner and I immediately spotted a older looking blonde woman sitting on a bar stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her legs were crossed over one another and her pencil skirt cut off right at knee length. She was facing the wall away from us and holding a tablet in one hand, a coffee in the other. Her blonde curls fell down her back over her navy blue blouse and stopped at the middle of her shoulder blades. Austin stood a good three feet away from her and I reached my hand to my eyes in an attempt to wipe away any sign of the tears I had had earlier. Austin squeezed my hand and mouthed the word 'beautiful.' I blushed instantly and looked down at the ground smiling. He squeezed my hand again before shifting his to intertwine our fingers and turn to face his mom. He cleared his throat and she turned around. There were a pair of green reading glasses perched on the end of her nose and she tilted her head down in an attempt to see over them. She made eye contact with me and I looked over at Austin. She reached up and took her glasses off, setting them on the table.

"Hey sweetie. How was school? I haven't seen you since this morning." She started a casual conversation with Austin.

"It was good. I had that math test I've been studying for this morning."

"How'd you do?" She asked. She glanced back at the table to set her tablet down and pick up her coffee mug before turning back around to face Austin, waiting for his response.

"I think I did pretty good." He shrugged his shoulders and she smiled.

"That's great honey." She nodded her head and then her eyes found their way to our intertwined hands in-between me and Austin. I blushed and pulled our hands behind my back, stepping closer to him. His hand brushed against my upper thigh and I heard his mom chuckle.

"So... Do you have work today?" Austin asked, motioning his head to what I'm assuming was her outfit.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" She glanced over at me again and then back to Austin.

"I was wondering if A- uh. If Olivia could stay over for a little." She gave him that eye that moms give when they can tell you're lying before glancing back at me.

"No sleeping over, right?" I shook my head no and looked up at Austin.

"No. I'll be going h-home later tonight." I stuttered over the word home. I had no home.

"Okay?" She responded, still a bit skeptical.

"So, is it okay if we go up to my room?" She turned around and craned her neck to see the time on the stove on the wall across from the island.

"I don't have to leave until ten. I still have a half hour. Why don't I get to know Olivia a little bit?" She asked. Austin turned to look at me and I know automatically that I looked terrified because he flashed me a smile and squeezed my hand again. I nodded softly and he dropped my hand to place his hand on my waist and lead me toward the other side of the island were we could see his mom. He pulled out two stools and pushed his closer to mine for us to sit. I shifted uncomfortably and he rested his hand on my knee, circling his thumb in circles to calm me down.

"So what's up?" Austin asked nonchalantly.

"Just a few questions." His mom answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Like, where are you from Olivia?" I looked up at Austin and I knew that if I could trust him, I could trust her. He wouldn't let her hurt me.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you." I made eye contact with her and Austin moved his hand up to my thigh and squeezed slightly. He leaned closer to me and his mom smiled.

"You don't have to." He whispered.

"Yes I do." I stated out loud. "If I want you to trust me, then I have to be honest with your family, too." He looked me in the eyes to make sure I was positive. I nodded my head and he nodded back. His mom looked from him to me and back to him before I cleared my throat.

"My name is Ally Dawson." She gaped at me and grabbed her tablet from the table next to her.

"I was literally just reading about you when you walked in. Your dad was the guy that got arrested on Monday." I nodded my head and I felt Austin started rubbing up and down my thigh.

"Yeah. It's been a hard week." I looked down at my lap and felt my eyes dampen again.

"Awh. Well, Ally. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks. That means a lot. It really does. I don't really have parents anymore." A tear rolled down my cheeks and Austin pulled me in for a hug.

"Just one question." She said. I pulled away just enough to look at her and she glanced between me and Austin a few times. "What's this exactly?" She asked, using one finger to circle me and Austin in the air. I felt my cheeks heat up and I hid in Austin's chest. He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat.

"We're, uh, dating." He responded slowly.

"And you were asking me to let you bring her to your room?" She gasped.

"Ha. Um. Maybe?"

"After what you did last time I let you bring a girl up there?"

"Mom!" Austin whined and my mouth fell open and I pulled away from him. My eyes grew four sizes and I just stared at him. His mom started laughing and I turned to face her.

"No. I'm totally kidding." She laughed. "I just wanted to see how you both would react." She laughed even harder when I looked at her like she was crazy. Austin let out a huge breath and let his body relax again. She took a second to catch her breath before talking again. 'No. Austin's a good kid. I promise. I totally trust you guys up there while I'm gone. Stay as late as you want, but don't fall asleep or I'll draw on your face." She joked.

"Mo-om." Austin whined. I giggled and took his hand.

"Honestly. I don't care how late you're here. Just make sure you have a safe ride home and no sleeping over." She suddenly got serious. "Your dad's getting home around noon tomorrow. So if you kids wanna pull an all-nighter here, I don't care, but I'd get out before then." Austin nodded his head and I looked at him confused. What's wrong with his dad? "I like you Ally. Come over whenever you want." She smiled at me and I returned one.

"Thanks Mrs. Moon."

"Oh. Call me Mimi."

"Okay. Thanks Mimi." I smiled again and she stood up to look at the stove again. "It's almost ten, I better go get my shoes on. See you kids soon." She smiled and picked up her coffee and tablet before exiting the room toward the living room.

"I told you she would love you." Austin beamed.

"Whatever." I smiled back.

"So you wanna go upstairs?"

"I don't know. Do I?" I smirked.

"Really? Come on. I'm not like that." He pouted.

"Okay. Then, let's go." I smiled. He led me back to the living room and waved to him mom, saying goodbye, before dragging me upstairs by my hand. We walked down a hallway where Austin pointed out a bathroom on the right side and walked all the way to the end where there was a door with music notes all over it.

"You like music?" I asked, studying his door. He hesitated to open it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Always have."

"So you're one of those guys Cassidy was talking about." I said more to myself than him.

"What guys?"

"The ones that fit in multiple groups. She said they're always the best to get to know." I explained.

"Then, yeah. I guess I am." he smiled and opened the door to his room. The room itself was fairly small, but was littered with guitars and keyboards. There was a drum set in the corner and a rack of hockey sticks sitting next to it.

"God. This is too perfect." I exclaimed.

"What is?"

"You." He blushed a little and I continued. "I love hockey. You love hockey. I love music. You love music. How could we fit together any better?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my legs next to his, his face mere inches from mine.

"We couldn't. Because we're Austin and Ally. And we're perfect." I smiled and he closed the gap between us it a heated, yet incredibly passionate kiss. I pull away with a gasp after a few minutes and he looked down at me.

"I broke up with him."

"What?"

"Trevor. I broke up with him and left. He came here with my dad and he was in one of the buildings that were connected to that alley. The door was slightly open, so I ran inside to hide from my dad. He tried to convince me to leave because he still loved me." Austin frowned and held me tighter.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I get it. you guys were together for a long time. It's normal to be confused about feelings toward him." I know he was trying to be nice, but I could hear the straining in his voice. I smiled and looked up at him. He stared back and I suppressed a giggle. "What?"

"I told him I couldn't leave. I told him that I didn't love him anymore because I was falling for someone else." I watched him through my eyelashes as is smile grew ear to ear. He crashed his lips back into mine. The passion was flowing between us like a river and were grabbed at each other with hunger. His lips attacked mine almost viciously and I grabbed at the hair on the back of his neck. He back up a few inches, me stumbling after him, to close his bedroom door and lock it, even though nobody else was home. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Als. But, dear God, never EVER stop." He practically growled into my ear. I chuckled at him and reattached our lips while we tripped and fell onto his bed. I lied with my back across his pillows and him leaning on top of me, holding himself up with one arm while the other's hand was sprawled across my waist. I tightened my grip on the back of his hair and pushed his face into mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I gasped, giving him the opportunity to let his tongue enter. I tried to gain dominance for a few seconds, but eventually gave up and let him do his thing, just enjoying the moment we had together. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth while I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled away for a breath and I started butterfly kissing his neck and shoulder. He sat up slightly to pull his shirt over his head and I swear my heart stopped. He had a perfect six pack and he was down right beautiful. I bit my bottom lip and looked back up at his face. He was smirking down at me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down, crashing my lips onto his. He ran his one free hand up and down my side, traveling down my thigh and back up to my waist. His hand slid under my shirt and I felt his cold fingers make contact with my burning skin. He kissed me over and over again while my hand trailed all around his stomach, feeling every inch of his abs. My eyes stayed shut closed in a state of pure bliss and I didn't dare open them, in fear that I might be in the middle of a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes to see him just staring at me.

"What?" I said completely out of breath.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed again and looked down towards his chest. He brought one hand up to cup my cheek and my eyes fluttered back to his. "I mean it." I craned my neck upward to place a soft, sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. When we pulled apart he lied back down next to me and pulled me in closer to him. My head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and his arm was tightly hugging my waist. Our legs were tangled together and my eyes flashed up to his.

"We can't fall asleep you know?" I asked. he sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing next to me.

"Why not?" He whispered.

"Because your mom said so." I laughed.

"But she won't be back until tomorrow night." He whined.

"What about your dad?"

"He won't be home until noon."

"Can you at least set an alarm so that I have time to get ready and call a cab?"

"I'm driving you home." He declared, his eyes popping open. "I'm spending as much time with you as possible before you have guys drooling over you and homework taking up all your time."

"Fine, but I already told Cassidy that I would go shopping with her and Trish on Sunday because all I have are Miami weather clothes."

"Can I come with?" He asked.

"Nope. Girls day." He groaned. "Come on. I need _some friends_ besides you." He pulled my closer and closed his eyes again.

"Why?" He mumbled into my hair.

"Just set an alarm so we have more time tomorrow."

"Fine." He grumbled. He reached into his jean pocket for his cell phone and pulled in out to set an alarm for nine in the morning. He set it down on his bedside table and curled up into me again.

"There. Now we can sleep." I smiled.

"Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**There you go! I know it's not as long as the last one, but I wanted to get one up for you guys. It's kind of a filler chapter, but Ally is letting more people in and starting a new life. School is coming up and her and Austin are getting pretty serious. I have a lot planned. This story isn't even STARTED yet. So hold onto your hats and let's get ready!**

**And I wanted to start this story because I had a really cool idea, but I don't know if I'll have enough time to write it myself. So, I was wondering if anyone would like to collaborate or something. We could both post it on our pages, I will give you credit for co-writing and it could be really fun! the idea is below! So, PM me if you're interested.**

**Shooting Stars**

**Ally Dawson has always volunteer at the homeless shelter. It was her escape from life to remind her that others had it worse and if she could help them, someone would help her. One day a wealthy couple comes in to donate a large amount of money to the shelter. When their lives are turned for the better, will hers be too? Will Ally find her shooting star?**

**-Basically, Austin is this couple's son and he comes into help with the renovating and handy work and Ally gets to know him.**

**PM ME IF INTERESTED!**

**-And if you want to write with me, but don't like the story idea, I have a few others we could try or we could work on one of your ideas!-**

**Thanks!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh So you just slept

**-Basically, Austin is this couple's son and he comes into help with the renovating and handy work and Ally gets to know him.**

**PM ME IF INTERESTED!**

**-And if you want to write with me, but don't like the story idea, I have a few others we could try or we could work on one of your ideas!-**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to a loud beeping sound going off behind me. I groaned and tried to roll over and stop it, when something stopped me from moving. I looked down at my waist and saw a strong arm wrapped around me, restricting my movement. I followed the arm up to a bare chest that made me blush, before I met with his face. His beautiful blonde hair was sticking up and flying around in all directions, falling in his face. I snuggled up next to him and tangled my feet in his to try and keep warm. The beeping kept going off in the background and I remembered why we had an alarm set. I tried to sit up, but his arm tightened around my waist.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Austin?" I murmured groggily. I looked over at his face as his mouth turned up in a smile. I grinned to myself and giggled silently. He had no idea how cute he actually was. He wrapped his one arm all the way around me and pulled my flush against him. I smiled wider and he slipped his hand into my back pocket.

"You know, sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable." He whispered.

"I barely noticed." I giggled and he grabbed my hand in his other one, intertwining our fingers.

"I did." He smirked again and I blushed. He squeezed my hand and his eyes fluttered open to meet mine. His eyes were even more mesmerizing up close. They were a shade of brown that made you think of caramel and chocolate, with little green flecks floating around the irises. You could see the kindness radiating off of them and they made me feel safe. Like for once in my life, everything would be peaceful.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Could you turn the alarm off now?" I asked, trying to sound nice about it. "It's driving me insane." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Way to ruin the moment alarm clock!" He semi-shouted at the ceiling. I laughed and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please." I whispered.

"Yeah." He mumbled. I felt his hand slip out of my back pocket, causing shivers to run up my spin and sighed. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. He rolled onto his back and reached over to the bedside table to grab his phone and slid his long finger across the screen.

"So, what's your password?" I ask. He stops in the middle of typing it in and looks at me.

"What?"

"You know my password is Moon. So, what's yours?" He smiled as his cheeks got red and I giggled. "Is it embarrassing?"

"No. It's your name."

"Then, why were you so embarrassed?"

"Because it's your real name. And nobody else can know it, so I didn't want to tell you."

"Your password is Ally?"

"Of course." He smiled and squeezed my hand again.

"That's adorable."

"Don't get all sappy please." He whined. I giggled again and curled into his side.

"I can't help it. I'm a sappy girl." he smiled and punched in the rest of his password.

_Beep. Beep. Be-_

"There. It's off."

"Thank God. So, what time is it?" I asked.

"About eleven thirty."

"Eleven thirty?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You dad is supposed to be home at noon."

"It's fine."

"Austin!" I got out of his bed and ran over to his dresser and began frantically fixing my hair in the mirror while Austin got up and walked over behind me.

"Ally. He's not home yet. Calm down. He usually gets home late anyway."

"Austin! You home?" A man's voice came from downstairs. I turned wide eyed at Austin and he started visibly shaking.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly.

"Grab my hand and stand behind me." He held out his hand and I placed my palm in his. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I moved behind him.

"Austin! Are you home?" The voice came again, sounding angrier than before. Austin's body stiffened and he stepped further in front of me so I could only see his shoulder.

"In my room dad!" Austin croaked. How could I calm him down?

The door started opening slowly for a few seconds before Austin's dad kicked it and it flew open, smacking the wall. A gust of wind flew into the room, causing Austin's hair to fly up for a split second before landing perfectly on his head again.

"Who's behind you?" His dad shouted.

"A friend dad." Austin growled at him.

"Why is she here?

"Because she came by this morning to work on a school project. Is that okay?" The muscles in his back tightened and his veins popped out. It was then that I realized that he was still shirtless and apparently Austin's dad noticed with me.

"Why are you shirtless?!" He growled at Austin, taking a step closer. The smell of alcohol emanated off him, suffocating me and the air around me. I gaged silently and squeezed Austin's hand tighter. His shoulder blades stuck out almost dangerously and I hooked the fingers of my free hand into his back jean pocket and saw him visibly relax slightly. Not completely, but enough.

"Mom kept the heat on and it was getting hot in here." Austin croaked, losing his edge.

"Take her home." His dad demanded.

"Okay." Austin whispered. he looked over his shoulder at me and nodded his head before letting go of my hand. I locked eyes with him and understood. He didn't want his dad to know I was his girlfriend.

"Come on Olivia." Austin said to me. He stormed out of the room and I ran after him, afraid to look back when I heard his dad scream and slam the door. We walked down the hallway and turned to go down the stairs. Austin kept going, without hesitation, to the garage door. I stopped him when he reached for the car door handle by grabbing his wrist.

"What just happened?" He looked up at my face and sighed. He pulled his wrist through my hand to rest him palm in mine. I stared at our hands and he took long deep breaths. "Austin..." He didn't let me finish before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hooked my arms under his armpits and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Elle."

"What happened Austin?" I whispered into his chest. He pulled away and slid his hands into his back pockets.

"Just. Please, just get in the car." I nodded my head and walked around to the passenger door. When I sat down, Austin was leaning into the backseat. He came back up with a t-shirt and I giggled a little. He smiled and slid the shirt on, shrugging when he started the car. We sat in silence while he drove me back to the hotel room. Nobody wanted to say anything and nobody wanted to ask anything. So, the silence remained as Austin walked me to the door and I opened it to go inside.

"Als. I'm really sorry." I turned around and shut the door again.

"You don't have to be."

"You shouldn't have had to see that. I should've set the alarm earlier and gotten you home." He looked down and I sighed.

"Austin. You did nothing wrong. I just didn't know what was going on."

"It's kind of a hard thing to explain."

"It's okay. We both have secrets. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll tell mine when I'm ready, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I have some packing to do, so I have to say goodbye." I stood up on my toes to peck him on the cheek and turned around to reopen the door.

"Wait. Why are you packing?"

"I'm moving tomorrow."

"Als. Look at me." I turned around, but kept the door open this time. "Where?"

"In town. I found a nice house earlier this week and it's all paid for and everything. When I registered for school, I put the hotel address on the application. They said I could change the address at anytime if I needed to. So, the girls are helping me move after shopping tomorrow."

"Can I help?"

"Of course. Just meet us here around five."

"Wait. How can you afford a house?"

"Let's just say, being on the news was worthwhile."

He looked at me and scrunched his eyebrows together. I reached up again and pecked his lips this time. When I returned flat on my feet, I turned around and walked inside.

"See you tomorrow Austin."

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Austin?" Cassidy asked casually. My cheeks lit up like fireworks and I quietly sipped my smoothie, avoiding the eyes trained on me. She shoved me slightly in my seat and I started laughing.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I swear."

"Really? She set he smoothie down and leaned forward.

"Okay! We're dating." I said, getting quieter as I went along.

"You're what?!" She screamed and launched to her feet, causing her chair to fall backwards onto the ground. Everyone at the smoothie place turned to look at us and I blushed again.

"Dating." I said slowly, turning back to look at her. "We started on Monday."

"It's been six days and I haven't heard yet?!" She screamed again. People started staring and I shrunk in my seat. Cassidy noticed and turned to the audience. "Nothing to see here! Continue with your beverages!"

"Cassidy. Calm down. Nobody really knows yet. Maybe a few guys on the hockey team, but that's it."

"Who knows?"

"Um, Dez and Elliot definitely know. They might have told a few people. That's it."

"How do Dez and Elliot know?"

"They were at the burger place with me and Austin for lunch on Monday."

"They saw him ask you out?!" She screamed.

"Stop screaming! They left as soon as their food came. Then, Austin and I talked for a little while, kissed, ate, and then he drove me back to the high school so I could register to start tomorrow. He asked me out in the parking lot."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up. You guys kissed!"

"Multiple times actually."

"Oh my God! How many? Have you gone on another date since? Have you met his parents? What's his middle name? What are you guys naming your children? Can I be your maid of honor? Oh my God. I have so much planning to do." She stopped to take a deep breath and both her hand flew to her hair.

"Cassidy. We've hung out, but we haven't gone on another official date. We've kissed a lot, I guess and yes I met his, uh, his mom. She's very nice."

"Really! You already met his mom?"

"Yea. We went over to his house Friday and I talked to her for a little bit."

"You were at his house?!"

"Yea." I replied slowly. "He drove me home yesterday."

"Wait! You went over Friday and he drove you home _yesterday? _You slept over!"

"Cassidy! Stop screaming! Everyone can hear you." I stopped at looked around to make sure nobody was watching us again. I leaned in toward her and whispered, "Yes. I slept over."

She squealed like a pig.

"How was he?"

"What? Oh! Oh my God, Cassidy! We didn't do, um, that!"

"Oh. So you just slept." I nodded my head. She picked up her chair and sat down, pouting. "Well that's no fun."

"Cassidy!"

"Sorry Olivia! I just wanted some salon buzz. Nothing big has happened since you moved here. You know, except that whole Dawson family scandal, but nobody even knew Ally Dawson, or whoever, was in town. So, that didn't really count."

"Oh. Okay. Well, uh, now you can tell everyone about me and Austin, I guess."

"You okay? You got really fidgety all of a sudden."

"Yea. I'm fine. Just need some fresh air. Can we go to the store now?"

"Yea. Okay. Let's go. Trish is gonna meet us there."

"Who else is coming again?"

"Um. Trish, me, you, and Kira."

"And Kira is...?"

"Oh! Sorry. Kira is Elliot's girlfriend. And Ray might show up. She's the one dating Nate."

"Oh yea. The other half of Rate." I laughed a little and we both stood up from the table.

"Yea. But I think that's everyone. Unless Ray brings Alyssa along. Those two are practically inseparable, so I wouldn't doubt it."

"Alyssa's dating Sam right?"

"Isaac."

"Isaac. Man." Cassidy laughed.

"It's okay. You'll get it eventually. Sam's dating Cheyenne."

"Okay. Sam and Cheyenne. Isaac and Alyssa. Got it." She laughed again and pushed her chair in.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." We both walked out, waving to our waitress, Claire, on the way out.

We walked up to the department store, Delia's Deals, and stopped out front. We were leaning up against the glass window that showed off all the displays when someone ran up from our left.

"Cassidy! Olivia! Guess who?" The person sounded really excited and peppy, so probably not Trish. I pushed off the window with my shoulders and turned to the whirlwind of bright pink running straight toward me.

"Rachel!" Cassidy said. "Glad you could make it! Is Alyssa here with you?" She asked, standing on her toes to look over Rachel's shoulders for Alyssa.

"No. She was sick, but she said to tell you she said sorry and she misses you."

"Awh. I miss her too. And it's okay, we already have a big enough crowd."

"Nobody's here yet." Rachel pouted.

"Nope. Just me and Olivia."

"Olivia! Hi! Nice to meet you!" She fangirled, pushing past Cassidy to grab my hand and shake it.

"Hi." I laughed at her childlike behavior.

"I'm Rachel, but you can just call me Ray."

"Nice to meet you Ray. I'm Olivia."

"I know who you are. Everyone knows about you, plus, Austin doesn't shut up about you at school." I blushed and looked at the ground. "All the guys on the team are about ready to pummel him for it."

"Really?"

"Yea. He's always talking about you. I think he really likes you." She smiled and I started laughing. I heard Cassidy chuckle a little behind Ray.

"I would hope he likes her. Aren't you supposed to like your girlfriend?" Cassidy asked. ray started jumping up and down, gripping onto my shoulders for dear life.

"Oh my God! No way! You guys are dating? How did I not know this?" She stopped jumping and turned around to face Cassidy, placing her hands on her hips. "How could you not tell me?" Cassidy threw her hands up in defense and I threw my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.

"Hey. Don't blame me. I found out less than an hour ago." Cassidy clarified. I bit the inside of my cheek and Ray started laughing. She turned around again and wrapped me into a hug, jumping up and down again.

"I can't believe you guys are dating!" She squealed.

"Who's dating?" A voice asked behind me. I pulled away from Ray to turn around and see a darker skinned girl with black wavy hair standing in front of me.

"Olivia and Austin!" Ray screamed behind me. I covered my ears when she started squealing and laughed.

"Are they all like this?" I asked.

"Just Ray, Cheyenne, Cassidy, and sometimes Alyssa. But Alyssa only freaks out when she's with Ray. So, you should be safe." I chuckled and nodded.

"That's good to know. Thanks." She laughed and wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

"Of course. I'm Kira by the way." I swung my arm over her shoulder, mimicking her and we both started laughing.

"Nice to meet you Kira. I'm Olivia." She smiled and studied my face. Her smile slowly dropped and she pulled her hand away really fast. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong and she walked over to Ray.

"So, um, guys." She started. She stole a glance at me and then looked at the ground quickly. "Where's Trish?"

"Late as usual." Cassidy grumbled.

"You wanna go in without her?" Ray asked, jumping up and down slightly. She was way too peppy.

"No. Then she'll get mad at us. You know Trish." Cassidy explained. I sighed and leaned back against the window. So, these were going to be my friends. Am I happy about this?

"Hey. I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick. I'll meet you guys back out here." I spoke up. I started walking away when I heard someone running behind me.

"Wait! I have to go too." The person exclaimed. I stopped ad turned around to meet face to face with Kira.

"Okay. That's fine." I shrugged. We walked up to the front door and stepped inside, a gust of cool air running through our hair and escaping through the doorway. I shivered and looked around for the bathroom. There were racks upon racks of jeans and sweaters and boots everywhere. The size of the room left little to the imagination. The store was tiny and could barely fit what it already had. The racks were filed together in rows leading from the front of the store to the back wall, which was lined with hats and purses. In the corner directly to my left was a cash register sitting on a counter not much bigger than the dresser in my hotel room. A tall brunette guy stood behind it, casually inspecting his nails while flipping through a magazine. I immediately thought of Trish the day we met. I let out a small chuckle under my breath and turned around to see Kira walking past the racks and off to my right, where a sign hung from the ceiling with the word 'RESTROOMS' on it in big red letters.

How did I miss that?

I followed Kira down the small isle in the front of the store and watched out the window as we passed. Cassidy leaned against the light post on the sidewalk while Ray practically danced around her explaining something. I saw Cassidy's chest heave up in a sigh and laughed. She was so not enjoying herself. Her eyes scanned the area around her every few seconds, probably looking for Trish to help her out of her current situation. But every time she looked, Ray jumped in front of her with another big 'twist' in her storyline and Cassidy shrinks back down the post again. Poor Cassidy.

We stopped in the corner of the store and Kira pushed a big blue wooden door open, sending a creaking noise throughout the store. I heard the cashier flip his magazine angrily and sighed. People in this town could be so rude sometimes. The bathrooms were here for a reason sir, okay? So, if you're going to get angry at us for using them, then leave. It just makes no sense to me. _Here are public bathrooms for you guys to use, but if you actually use them, then we will hate your guts for the rest of eternity. Understand? _No. No I don't understand. Common courtesy people. Respect. Get some.

Kira stepped inside and I followed right after her, closing the door as quietly as possible behind me, sighing when the wooden door hit the wooden frame. My body relaxed and I turned around to face Kira, only she wasn't just standing there. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes shot daggers at me. I felt myself shrink against the door like Cassidy had been doing to the post not too long ago. What was going on?

"Kira?" I asked shakily. She lunged herself at me and wrapped both her hands around my elbows, shoving me further into the door.

"What's your name?" She whisper yelled, eyes shifting frantically around the bathroom to make sure all the stalls were empty.

"Olivia." I choked. She pushed me further into the wall.

"Your real name!" She cried.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I cried, looking and her arms. She sighed and loosened her grip on me.

"I saw that news story. About that Dawson guy and how he tracked down his daughter, Ally Dawson, and almost killed her earlier this week."

"And?" I whispered.

"And I'm not stupid. If there was a girl named Ally in town, everyone would have known. We all knew about you the day you showed up."

"So?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"So I knew something was up. I couldn't piece it together because none of it made any sense, until now." She shook her head and looked down.

"Kira..." I started. She looked up and her eyes met mine.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Wait. How'd you know?" I whisper t the ground again.

"The hair is different, the name is different. But nobody can change those piercing brown eyes, hon." I blushed and looked up to her.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"You should tell Austin." She spit.

"I already did." I said under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Good. Who else knows?"

"His mom." I breathed out, suddenly exhausted.

"Mimi knows?!" She almost shouted. I heard the store chime go off behind us and took a deep breath.

"Please don't tell anyone else." I pleaded.

"Of course not." She paused and looked me dead in the eyes. "Olivia." I smiled and took her hand.

"Call me Elle. It's a nickname that suits both my names." She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, welcome to the group Elle."

* * *

"How about this top?" Cassidy asked, holding up a button up cardigan with lace that ran down the middle of the back and up over the shoulders. The black lace made it sexy, while the yellow fabric made it playful and casual. The fact that yellow was Austin's favorite color just made it all the better.

"No. It looks like a bumblebee threw it up." Trish whined. She met up with us right after Kira and I left the bathroom, meeting up with Cassidy and Ray while they were looking through some jeans. They were complaining about how they had to wait for Trish even thought Trish was the one that was always late. So, we started shopping and just shrugged it off. She stormed in about ten minutes later, screaming about how we started without her. Everyone argued back about how she was the one that was late, while I stood quietly by a sweater rack. The fight eventually wore off and we resumed shopping, but Trish kept her little attitude thing and kept making crude comments about everything that anyone picked out. We ignored her at first, but this was, like, the fiftieth remark and they were getting old.

"Trish! It's my decision, okay? My clothes. My closet. My outfit. My body. So, get over it and keep your comments to yourself!" I burst. Everyone stared at me in disbelief, including Trish, and the entire store fell silent. "Sorry." I muttered. Trish scoffed and turned on her heel, heading for the door. Nobody dared help her and nobody dared stop her.

So, we all just watched her leave.

And we all just listened to the shrieking that followed the slamming of the door.

* * *

We all fell onto my bed, dropping the bags everywhere around the room and letting out a sigh of relief. Damn those bags were heavy.

"Damn those bags were heavy." Ray whined. I burst out laughing and almost fell off the bed.

"What the hell Elle?" Kira asked. "What's so funny?"

"I was... I was just thinking that... that the bags were... bags were... were... heavy! And then Ray said EXACTLY what I was thinking!" I cried between laughing fits. Kira laughed at me and Cassidy groaned at our stupidity while Ray sat staring at us, still confused. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean. I laughed a little more, wiping the tears from my eyes as I sat up, before looking around the room.

I replaced everything that was broken, so it looked exactly like it had before. Except newer. And cleaner.

Well, it was cleaner. Now, there were bags and clothes thrown everywhere. Cassidy came over Thursday to hang out and then she offered to go shopping and we went through my old clothes. She threw almost seventy-five percent of them out and the other twenty-five were thrown all over the floor. I never bothered to clean up and I regretted the fact that I had to.

"How do you want to pack anyway?" Cassidy spoke up.

"Just throw everything in boxes, I guess." I shrugged. I didn't have much. The new house was completely and utterly empty. All I would have were these boxes and a bunch of clothes. I had some major shopping to do.

"That's so easy!" Ray screamed. She jumped up and started setting up rows of empty boxes along the walls. I swear she had enough energy to run the entire city of New York for weeks. And then some.

"That's the point." I mumble. She runs up to me and shakes me almost violently.

"We need markers!" She screams.

"Why?" I ask, placing my hands on her shoulders and pushing her away from me slowly.

"To label the boxes. Obviously." I gave her a stupid look and rolled my eyes.

"I only have clothes you know?" I asked.

"Yea. Duh! But we could label jeans, sweats, tank tops, camisoles, t-shirts,cardigans, sweaters, sweatshirts, shorts, swimwear..." She continued ranting about different categories, pointing to a new finger each time she listed one. I looked up at the ceiling and threw my hands in the air mouthing 'why me?' no the air. Cassidy and Kira giggled and I flopped back down on the bed, covering my eyes with my elbow. We sat there while Ray mumbled incoherent things to herself for what must have been twenty minutes when someone knocked on the door. I quickly glanced at the clock and darted over to open it, ignoring the questioning look from Cassidy and Kira. I unlatched the chain lock and pushed the handle down, pulling the door open to reveal the mess of blonde hair I have come to love. I mean, that I'm dating! And like a lot! Whaaaaaat?

"Hey Elle." He smiled and I grabbed his hand, pulling him into the small hallway before the room started. Cassidy smirked on the bed and Kira ran up to us.

"Elle! You didn't tell me Austin was coming over!" Kira sang.

"Elle?" Austin asked, realizing that Kira used my nickname. I shyly smiled up at him and the room got really quiet.

"Thirty-three!" Ray shouted. "I need thirty-three boxes!"

* * *

**Hahaha! There you guys go! Chapter six for ya! I hope you love it!**

**Review!**

**Love Ya'll! 3**


End file.
